


Bite of Love

by biscuitbrackets14



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Condom on fire incident, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Human! Ringo, I Was High When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long ass story, M/M, Mpreg, Paul and John are crackheads, Probably drunk too, Shapeshifter! Paul, Shapeshifting, So Wrong It's Right, Supernatural Elements, Vampire! George, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, Wizard!John, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 32,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitbrackets14/pseuds/biscuitbrackets14
Summary: ***fluff*** mpreg?George has been a vampire since birth and the only people that know are John, Paul, and Brian. Both John and Paul are supernatural beings John being a wizard and Paul being a shape shifter. George knows the consequences of being in love with a human but will that stop him for being with Ringo?Goes by the same name on Wattpad.Also! The archive warning is for chapters later on. I will put a TW on the chapters when it comes to that point though.
Relationships: Brian epstein/ John lennon (mentioned), George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, as some of you may know, I posted this story on Wattpad not too long ago. It's still a work in progress, but I will try and upload frequently! Thank you and enjoy the story!

George P.O.V 

I'm sitting on the ground playing marbles with my good mate Ringo while John and Paul are writing songs. Since it's our day off we decide to stay at our flat, do to bad weather.

"Ha! I win pay up." I yell while Ringo rolls his eyes. He groans and says, "Seems like I left my wallet in my coat." He says standing up going to the coat rack. When he leaves I start staring at his neck. I haven't eaten in a while, I say to myself.

"George!" John whispers, "What?" "You know what. If you're hungry Eppy has some blood bags." Paul says. Before I say anything else ringo comes in with £10. 

"Here you go mate. I think I'm going to go shopping. Care to join?" He asked looking around. I want to say yes but my hunger for blood says otherwise. "Sure. I need some new shoes." Paul says standing up. "Um no sorry, me and George were thinking of doing something." John says before I can answer. I shoot him a glare then turn to Ringo as he is looking at me and all I can do is nod. I don't want to hurt him.

"Okay see you lot later." Paul says putting on his disguise. Ringo huffed and put on his own disguise and heads out. 

"Why'd you do that?" I ask "You're too hungry, and I don't trust you." He says putting on his coat. "Get your coat on, we're going to Eppy's." He says throwing my coat to me. "Fine" I say as John gets out his wand. I cringe and say "You know how I feel about teleporting." I say "And you know I don't give a damn." He says being cocky. Wanker was the last thing I think before he teleported us to Brian's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are short, but as the story progresses, they will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and George go to Eppy's house for some blood, but things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires can go about a week or two without blood

George P.O.V

We end up at Brian's door as I lean on a wall for support. John knocks and Eppy opens the door. "Morning lads." He said opening the door letting us in. "Care for some tea?" The question mainly towards John, as I don't really taste any foods or drinks other than blood. "If it's not too much of a bother." John says. "So what do you need?" Eppy asked taking the kettle off the stovetop and handing a cup to John."Well, Georgie here is hungry and needs some blood" John says jumping on the sofa. "Ah" Brian says getting the blood out of the refrigerator and handing it to me "Thanks." Is all I say before going to town.

Before Eppy can sit down I'm already done with the bag. "So how's your day off? Get anything done?" He asks "Ya, me 'n Paul just written this new one, which we're really excited about, called 'Can't buy me love'." He says fidgeting with his wand. "And me and Ringo 'ave been playing some marbles." I say licking my lips. Eppy chuckles and we hear a loud crash. "Blimey! The hell was that?" I say "Oops. Haha. I must have gotten distracted and dropped this lil' fella." He said gesturing to the glass knick- knack. Brian sighs and go gets a broom.

Eppy comes back, broom in hand, and starts sweeping up the glass in the dustpan. I glare at John and he just shrugged it off. What a nutter I say to myself before I hear someone yell. "Dammit!" Brian hissed, apparently he missed a piece of glass, so he picked it up and cut himself. Me and John turn to him and I immediately notice the blood in his palm. I hear John gasp and I feel my hunger take over me. Brian went to go clean his hand in the washroom and I follow hungry for blood. "George!" John yells following me and Eppy.

I'm standing in the doorway, going unnoticed waiting for Eppy to finish before I strike. He turns off the faucet then puts on a bandage then turns to notice me, "George!" He says noticing my red eye's. I didn't answer him but just growled bearing my fangs. I see him backing up into a wall scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is still short, but I promise it gets better and longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, vampires have supernatural abilities, one of them being hypnosis. It can be used on humans, but not supernaturals(Wizards, vampires, etc.) unless they were turned .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John has to stop George from eating their manager.

Brian's P.O.V

I turn off the faucet and put a bandage on my hand to control the bleeding. I look in the mirror and notice George standing in the door frame. "George!" I say noticing his beady red eye's. All I get in response is a growl, a dark, menacing growl. I gasp realizing what he's about to do. Oh shit, he smelt the blood! I think to myself before he starts inching closer to me. I start backing up, until i feel the hard wall hit against my back. Now he is less than a few inches from me. I look in his eyes to see them start glowing. 

George's P.O.V

I'm not in control of my body. My lust for blood is taking over me. I try everything I can to stop but can't. I start inching closer and closer to Brian until he hits the wall. I smirk knowing he's right were I want him. To not have a struggle while drinking, I start hypnotizing him to resist. I put one arm on his shoulder to keep him still, in case the spell breaks, and the other on his chin to move his head to look for a vein. I feel his relaxed muscles and start lifting his chin, looking for somewhere to bite. I find a spot and start leaning in closer and closer.

John's P.O.V

I rush upstairs and head straight to the bathroom. I fine Brian up against to wall and George leaning in to bite. "George!" I yell trying to get him to stop. When he doesn't bulge I decide to get my wand out. I yell a spell which his his back. He falls to the ground unconscious. I look up to see Brian wobbling and holding his head. Once he's stable he looks down to see George on the floor, "Oh dear." Is all he says then looks at me. "Thank you." I nod acting as if I do this everyday, which I don't. "Can't have our manager dying on us now, can we?". I chuckle trying to lighten the mood. He doesn't laugh , but looks at George concerned. "You need rest. His spell is very powerful." He nods. I can tell he's not angry, but just shocked. George has never decided to try and bite anyone. "Let's get him out of here." He says and I nod trying to help Brian.

I decided to use a levitation charm so Eppy doesn't hurt himself. I get him out of the washroom and onto the sofa in a few seconds. I get Brian a glass of water to help his headache, one of the side effects of being hypnotized. "Sorry this is my fault." I say, "I shoulda been more careful." He doesn't say anything, but just a simple nod. After a few moments of silence I look at my watch and noticed we've ben gone for 2 hours. Ringo and Paul must be home by now. "Well looks like we should be headin' home." "Alright I will see you tomorrow at the studio. You sure you got him?" "Yeah, I'll just teleport us." He nods "Alright. G'night." "Night Eppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading in for the night, since it's already 4am. Also comments and kudos are really appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo decides to sleep downstairs with George

John's P.O.V

I teleport me and George and put him on the couch, not noticing a black cat walking past my ankles. I hear a purr and look down, "Paul! You scared me." By now he turned into his human form. "What happened?!" He says looking at a passed out George. "Well, we went to Eppy's house to get blood for Geo. And well long story short George went after Eppy." "Oh my! Is Brian okay?" "Yes, fortunately I stopped George before he could bite him." He looks at me relieved. "Well what happened to Geo?" "I had to stop him, so I shot him with an unconscious spell." "Is he goin' to be alright?" I nod saying, "He should be fine, just unconscious. He'll be fine in the mornin', probably won't remember anything, but he'll be fine." He nods still looking at George. "Oh, where's Ringo." Realizing he was missing from the scene."Went to take a shower, he should be out by now though." Just as Paul says that Ringo walks in.

Ringo's P.O.V

I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I hear muffled voices coming from the sitting room. All I can hear is my name, so i quickly try to dry myself to hear what the lads have to say.I dry my hair and put my pyjamas on and walk out. I'm in the doorway when I notice George asleep on the sofa. "Couldn't wait until he got in bed?" I chuckle thinking he was really tired. "Yeah, guess he's not used to hanging out this late. Haha." John says. I look at George peacefully sleeping like a baby. 

Not wanting to sleep in my room alone I say, "Guess I'll sleep out here 'n keep an eye on him I say. "Well then, if you do that, guess we'll be off to bed too then." Paul says. They each say goodnight and go off to their shared rooms. I sigh and get a pillow and a blanket for me and George. I put the blanket on George and get myself situated. I look at him one last time,and kiss the top of his head. "G'night love." I then lay myself on the other sofa and my eyes start to droop down. I lay there sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Paul's P.O.V

I head upstairs with John and get in bed. John was getting his pyjamas on while I was already dressed. He comes out the washroom with a worried expression on his face. "I'm worried about George," he says " What if one day he can't control his thirst like today, but around Ringo?" "I don't know love, but let's not fret on it know, and just go to sleep." I say kissing him as he gets in bed. 

I lay there trying to sleep when I feel John toss and turn. I do what I always do to calm him down, I turn into his favorite animal, a cat. I curl up underneath his arm, as I feel him relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look as to how George really feels about Ringo.

John's p.o.v

I wake up up to find a little black kitty under my arm. I smile knowing it's Paul. Not wanting to wake him I don't move. I notice it's still dark out, so I decide to go back to sleep. Not before I place my hand on Paul's little head and smile. 

I wake up again to see the sun shining through the window. I look next to me to find Paul still sleeping. I rub behind his ears to try and wake him. He wakes up and looks at me, turning into his human form. He stretches, looking really sleepy. I try and hold in a laugh, he looks really cute when he wakes up. "Mornin' luv." "Mornin'" he says yawning again. "Care to wash off with me?" I say knowing he will say yes. "Anything for you luv." I chuckle as we head for the washroom. I turn on the shower as we strip down. This isn't the first time we've bathed together, but every time he always blushes when he see's my member, looking at how much bigger it is compared to his own. I chuckle and step into the tub holding out my hand for him to take. He gladly takes it as we start to wash each other off.

George's p.o.v

I wake up with my back aching. I notice I'm on the hard sofa with Ringo sleeping on the other sofa. I have no recollection of what happened last night. All I remember was going to Brian's house that's it. I head upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. I come back down and I look at Ringo sleeping. He looks like sleeping beauty, and I could just kiss him. The only problem is I can't, I know he likes me back by reading his mind, but a vampire can't be in love with a human I might lose control and kill him, and I can't just turn him, I hate being a blood-sucking leech just imagine him going through the rest of eternity like this. Worst of all he doesn't even know he joined a band full of supernatural people! Ugh. I feel terrible, I hate lying to him, but whatever is best for him I guess. It's just so frustrating.

I'm pulled out of thought when I hear Ringo stir. "Morning" I say. He looks at me rubbing his eye's. I smile as he looks like a kid."G,morning" He says looking sleepy. "Imma go take a shower." He says getting up. "Kay well I'm going to make us some breakfast." He nods and heads upstairs. After he's gone I start making some tea and sausages, eggs, bacon, and toast. After a while I hear John and Paul coming down stairs laughing. "Mornin' Geo." Paul says. "Smells good." John says referring to the breakfast." Thanks I'm almost done too." I say getting plates to put the food on. I only made breakfast because, I don't want Ringo to be suspicious for me not eating. I set the food on the plates as John and Paul sit down, and I hear Ringo coming down the stairs. "Just'n time" I say, he smiles and sits down at the table. "Yum bacon, sausage, and eggs my favourite." He smiles and starts digging in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eppy confronts George, and spit is shared.

Ringo's p.o.v

We finish eating breakfast and head out to the car. Paul drives with John in the front seat, while i sit next to George in the back. We get in the car, and while I buckle up my hand brushes against George. Though his hand is cold as ice, I can feel my face go beet red. "Sorry." I mumble "S'fine" He says clearly embarrassed. I smile, he looks cute when he blushes. "You're very cold." I say, "What?" He says clearly off guard. "Are you cold?" "Not really." "Oh, well your hand was very cold." "That's my normal body temperature." He says sternly. That was my cue to shut up.

We reach the studio and start heading in. "Morning." Brian say looking at all of us except George. He looked more tired than usual Strange, he always greets us warmly. Must've had a bad night. Today we're working on our new album The Second Album. Halfway through we stop for a lunch break. We get some fish and chips. While eating my meal I see Brian looking uncomfortable. "You alright Eppy?" He looks up and smiles a fake smile "Yes, thank you." Both John and Paul look at each other then at George. George doesn't seem to notice and continues eating without looking up.

George's p.o.v

I feel John and Paul staring at me. I don't know what I did wrong so I ignore them. I finish my meal and smile at Eppy who's staring at me. He looks scared for a second and look down. I wonder what he's thinking so I decide to read his mind. "He wasn't in control yesterday don't blame him." I gasp realizing that something must've happened last night at Brian's house. I look at his neck for a bite, but see nothing. I let out a sigh of relief when Ringo taps me, "You alright, mate?" I nod not wanting to worry him. He looks at me before turning to talk to Paul.

I contemplate for a minute, until I finally get the courage to speak. "Brian can I talk to you?... Privately." I say. He looks at John and then Paul before nodding. 

We head into a private room, and i speak first. "May I help you." He says his voice a little shaky. "What happened last night?" I say whispering in case anyone was listening. "Well, you and John came to my house for some blood bags. John was fooling around and broke a glass antique. When I was cleaning it up, I missed a piece, so i picked it up. Well I accidentally cut myself, which triggered your vampire and you went after me." He looked up at me. I looked at him, feeling guilty. "My goodness. I'm so sorry Brian. I would never mean to hurt you." "That's alright. I know you weren't in control. Besides John stopped you before you would strike." He says. "Forgive and forget, right?" He smiles looking at me. "I guess." I say pulling him into a hug. He hugs back and pulls away so we can head out. I open the door to let him out, then I follow.We head out to see the boys finished with their meals. I smile at them as the lads stand up to finish recording.

We're done after a few more hours of work. We get home and head inside, "Care for a few drinks." John says holding up vodka. We all say yes, and after an hour or so were already shit faced. It's about 11 o'clock and we're not stopping. I feel drunk off my arse and feel not in control. "R-ringsy has anyone ever told you your nose is beautiful." I hiccup. Rings only had a few drinks so he was not as drunk as us. He turns red and chokes out, "No. Thank you though." I chuckle and put an arm around his shoulders. My breath is on his cheek as I feel him go stiff. 

"Not only that, but you're also cute." Now I'm in front of him. He's too embarrassed to say anything. I smirk and lean in. I crash his lips into mine. I feel him kiss back for less than a second. I pull away, and collapse. I pass out in Ringo's arms from all the drinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight as to how Ringo feels about George.

Ringo's p.o.v

We get to our flat after we finish recording, and decide to have a few drinks. An hour of so passed, and everyone is out of it except for me, who is a little tipsy. It's about 11 and Paul and John head to the loo probably to throw up, leaving me and George in the kitchen. 

"R-Rings-y, has anyone ever told you your nose is beautiful?" He hiccuped. I'm caught off guard, and all I say is, "No. Thank you though." He chuckles and comes closer to me. He puts an arm around, and comes closer. I can feel his hot breath on my cheek and turn his way. My whole body goes stiff and he says, " Not only that, but you're also cute." He giggles. My face turns a deep shade of red as he leans in closer. I can't say anything, so I just stand there.

He smirks before kissing me. I must admit it was so wonderful. More than any bird I've ever kissed. I kiss back for a second until he pulls away. He sways for a second, and falls. I catch him before he hits the ground though, and drag him to the couch, for the second night in a row.

I lay him down and get the same blanket he used the night before, and I go upstairs and change. It's too late to take a shower, so I just change into my pyjamas. I leave my room and see John and Paul left their door open. I peak inside and see Paul sleeping on top of John. I smile, we've known they're together so that's why they only have one bed in their room. I close the door and walk away to the living room. I get myself situated and try to drift off.

I'm still awake after a few hours just staring at the ceiling. All I can think about is the kiss. Did he meant it, or was he just really drunk? Surely he couldn't like you. I go on and on for a while, then I think about Paul and John. They looked cute together snuggling on the bed. Maybe me and George could do that. If he really meant that kiss then he would want to get together right? Would it ruin our friendship? Is he even queer? I snap back to reality, when the sun peaks through the curtains. "Here comes the sun." I mumble to myself. Thank God we didn't have to record today, I haven't slept at all. I close my eyes and begin to doze off.

George's p.o.v

I wake up with a pounding headache and my throat dry. I sit up noticing I slept on the couch... again. I turn and find Ringo on the other couch again, then it all comes back to me. I kissed him! I kissed him! Not only that, he kissed back! I can't believe it, I look at him again. 

A smile comes to my face, even after I was out of it and kissed him he still decides to stay out here with me... again. I look into his mind to find out what he's dreaming of. I see me and him both naked, in bed together. He lays on my chest while I stroke his hair. 

I try and look further until I see Paul coming down stairs. He notices me and smiles. "Need water too, eh?" I say. He nods and I stand to go with him to the kitchen. Though vampires drink blood we can get totally shit faced.

I meet him as he hands me a glass of water. I take it and start chugging. I set down the, now empty glass, and stare at Ringo through the doorway. 

"So what 'appened between you two last night." He says with a slight smirk. I feel my face grow red and stutter, "I-uh w-we" I look back at Ringo and his sleeping form. I don't want to wake him,so I turn to Paul and asks, " Paul, is John awake?" He nods and I say, " Then let's go to your room, so we don't wake Ritchie." He nods and fills another glass, for John I suppose.

We reach their room, as Paul heads in first. "Paulie, come luv, so we can- oh hi Geo." He says turning red. I chuckle and look at Paul, who looks down in embarrassment.

"What's up?" He asked looking at me. "Well something happened between me 'n Ritchie last night after you two left." "What happened?" Paul asked sitting down, crossing his arms. "Well... I kissed him." I say their eyes go wide. "What?!" "Not only that, but I'm pretty sure he kissed me back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally tells Ringo how he feels, but does he feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So supe stands for supernatural also if you're born a supe then vampires can't drink your blood unless you we're turned (cursed, werewolf, vampire etc.)

John's p.o.v

I look at George in disbelief. Of course I'm happy for him, but Ringo's human, and a supe and a human can't be together especially when it's a vampire. 

I look at Paul who looks like he's thinking the same. I'm at lost for words, if Ringo was a supe, then I would be more than happy to let them be together, but he's not. 

"George you know you can't be with him, it's too dangerous." Paul says, " I know, but what if... what if I turn him?" He hesitated at the last part. "George, as much as I'd love for you to be together, you can't. Eppy would be mad at you." "To hell with 'im then!" He says I can tell he's angry, I can tell because his eyes turned red. 

"If he can't understand that I love a human, then I'll just suck him dry!" George will never do that, but this isn't George this is an angry vampire. "George we're just trying to look out for you." Paul says his voice shakey, I can tell he's scared. Just because George can't suck us, doesn't mean can't kill us with a neck snap. George calms down and his eyes turn back to brown, " I know I'm sorry, it's just I really love him." I would love for Ringo to be a vampire so would Paul, but we can't have another accident like the other day.

Paul's p.o.v

Geo leaves the room and I turn to John. "I wish they could get together." "I know luv, but unless he turns him it's not possible. I wish Eppy would just allow it." He sighs getting up from the bed. "I guess we have to keep an eye on George while he's with Richard." I say he nods saying, "I suppose."

George's p.o.v

I'm so frustrated right now! I don't know what to do, either I tell Ringo and if he loves me in return I turn him, or I tell him and if he loves me and I don't turn him watch him die! I head down stares and notice still asleep. I decide to try and see if he was dreaming of me again, but unfortunately he started dreaming of something else. 

I notice it's already 11 so I decide to wake him up. "Ringo come on luv, it's already 11." I stop shaking him when he starts to stir. He looks to see me over him, "Sorry, I wasn't really comfortable ." He laughs, I know he's lying, I can tell by how his face turns pink. "That's fine. Go wash up, I'll make some tea and lunch." He nods and heads upstairs to the washroom.  
  
I get to the kitchen and start making sandwiches and tea. I hear someone come down, so I turn expecting Ringo, instead it's John and Paul. I frown and go back to making the food, as I hear them sitting down. I set the food on the table and they start digging in. 

"You can at least wait for Ritchie." They shrug and I hear Ringo coming downstairs. "I made us some sandwiches.",he nods and sits down. After 5 minutes we're all done and decide to watch the telly.

I sit next to Ringo and John sits with Paul with his arm around his shoulder. I sit there awkward wondering if I should bring the kiss up. "Hey Ringo can we talk." He thinks for a second then nods. "Okay well..." Before I start I notice Paul and John staring. I clear my throat and say, "Privately?" They get the message and leave.  
  
I turn back at Ringo and say, "I'm sorry if I scared you last night. I was just really hammered and was done keeping my feeling a secret." He stares at me with a blank expression as I continue, " Basically what I'm trying to say is... I love you."

I look down at my hands in my lap, waiting for a response. He puts my hands into his and I look in his eyes. He smiles and says, "Oh Georgie, I was afraid you didn't feel the same." I look into his mind to see if he's lying. He's not. I look at him and kiss him. He kisses me back as I look at Paul and John, as they have a worried look on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because... reasons?

Paul's p.o.v

I hear the whole conversation unfold. I look at John and ask, "What is he doing?!" "He's confessing." He says watching them through the doorway. "I know, but it's only a matter of time before he tells him our secret!" I whisper. By now Geo and Ringo are kissing. I sigh and look at Geo, John doing the same, and he looks at us as if he won a grand prize.

It's been a few days since Geo and Rings have started dating. Instead of two beds in their room, they now share a bed. Me and John are watching the telly and I start thinking, by now George hasn't eaten in a few days. "John, George's getting hungry. I think you should go to Eppy's and get some blood for 'im." He looks and stares at me for a second before saying, "You're right I'll go get some. I don't want him to be hungry while next to Eppy." 

He starts getting his coat and shoes on. "You going to stay here and keep an eye on George?" I nod and he kisses me on the lips and teleports to Brian's house. After he leaves I go back to watching the telly. 

I hear a knock on the door and I stare through the peephole to make it's not a fan and notice John. "Go get George and leave Ringo." He says. I nod and get Geo. "George, I need you for a second." I say knocking on the door. "Kay." He says coming out. "What is it?" "John went to Eppy's to get you some blood." I say letting John in. As soon as George gets his hands on the bag he's already half way done. "George what are you-" all three of us turn to look at a flabbergasted Ringo with wide eyes. "W-what is that?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, what's gonna happen now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, George's feelings aren't the only things he's hiding.

Ringo's p.o.v

George leaves the room and I just sit there. He looked pretty hungry, hopefully he can get something to eat while with Paul. I sit on our, now shared, bed and hear my stomach grumble. Until then I didn't eat anything at all today. I get off the bed and put the book down we were reading on the nightstand, and head downstairs. 

As I'm walking down stairs, I hear Paul whispering presumably to George. I can't make out a word they say, but I do hear John and Brian's name. I make it into the kitchen, and notice George sucking on a bag with a red liquid in it. 

The red substance looks too dark and thick to be any kind of juice, but looks exactly like... blood? At first Paul, John, and George don't notice me until I say, "George what are you-" they all turn to look at me, surprised that I was there. George looks at me, and I notice his red dilated pupils, "W-what are you doing?!" I say with a little fear in my voice, I must admit he did look a little scary.

He dropped his, now empty, bag of blood and start walking to me. He didn't look hungry, but guilty. John and Paul stand there flabbergasted, while I start walking backwards, into a wall. "Ritchie," I look into his eyes which are glowing red, and immediately start feeling tired. My eyes begin to droop and I fall unconscious.

George's p.o.v

I turn to notice Ringo looking at all three of us, but mostly me. I turn and look at Paul and John for help, but they're all just as shocked as I am to see Ringo here. 

I drop the bag I was holding and start walking to Ringo. He backs into a wall and I stand in front of him, he looks scared and I feel really guilty. I'm scaring him. 

"Ritchie," I say trying to get him to look at my eyes. He looks up, and I start my magic, trying to get him to sleep. His eyes start to droop, until he finally falls. I catch him, and pick him up, bridal style.

I lay him on the couch as Paul and John come in. "Dammit! You knew this would happen, I just wish I would've listen to you." I say tears forming in my eyes. They surround me and try and comfort me. "Calm down. I'm sure he will understand." Paul says patting my back, "Just tell him the truth." John says, "No shit." I say. 

I stroke Ringo's head, and try and search for a thought, but I find nothing. After a few minutes Ringo starts to stir. He looks up at me, and jolts up backing to the other side of the couch.

Honestly that hurt, even my own boyfriend is scared of me. "Ringo, hear me out." He stays still for a second before nodding. I sigh in relief, at least I can explain myself. "Ringo, I'm well... a vampire." He looks at me with his jaw on the floor. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets out, but how does Ringo feel?

George's p.o.v

He looks at me, showing fear and surprise. I feel guilty for not telling him before. " But Ringo not only am I a vampire, John and Paul are supes too!" "Supes?" He says not knowing what a supe was. "Supernatural beings." I explain, "John is a wizard and Paul is a shape shifter." 

He looks at them. John pulls out his wand and Paul turns into his black cat. Ringo gasped and looked at me. 

He thinks for a second then sighs before saying, "Look George, I'm sorry if you thought I wouldn't love you anymore. I love you more than anything else in the world, and you being a vampire doesn't change that," He looks at me and takes my hands. I smile and he continues, "But I'm mad you all didn't tell me this sooner. Does Eppy even know?" "Yeah, he knew since he started managing us." John responds Ringo nods his head.

I look down feeling guilt consume me. "Okay...I still love all of you though, you're my family." he says. I notice Paul jump on his lap and start purring beneath Ringo's hand. Ringo looks down, he smiles and scratches his ear. "There'll be enough of that." John says grabbing Paul and putting him on his lap. 

We all laugh and I look at Ritchie, "I'm glad your okay with this." I say, he smiles and we hug each other.

A few hours pass and we head out for fish and chips, with our disguises of course. Paul's now into his black lab form to add to our disguises. We head to a shop and sit inside with our food. We give Paul his and we eat our own. "Do you even taste that?" Ringo whispered to me. "Not really, but I'm used to eating around you so you wouldn't suspect anything as to why I didn't eat." "Oh." He says before returning to his food. 

We finish and head back to our flat not wanting to be late because, we have to go to the studio tomorrow. We head inside and watch the telly. Im cuddle up with Ringo while John is with kitty Paul. "Paul's already falling asleep I think it's time to go to bed." John says picking up the kitty and heading upstairs. 

I nod and notice Ringo sleeping on my chest. I smile and pick him up. I put him on our bed and change into my pyjamas, I lay beside him and start drifting off to sleep.

Ringo's p.o.v

I wake up in on my bed with George besides me. I look at my watch on the nightstand and notice we have about 2 hours before we head to the studio. I get out of bed carefully to not wake George and head to the loo. I do my business,brush my teeth, comb my hair and head out to change clothes.

George is still asleep snoring, I chuckle and go over to wake him. "Luv, get up." I shake him until he finally budges. "Get up, we have to leave in two hours." I say before he walks into the washroom, and I head to the kitchen.

I walk by John and Paul's door, and hear Paul doing what I was doing to John, trying to wake him. I smile at the thought of a grumpy John waking up. 

I pour myself a bowl of cereal and start eating. I keep thinking to myself about vampires. Do vampires have powers? If so, are they all the same? Will I need to provide blood for George? That last thought scares me, of course I would do anything for George, but that's a little too much right?

I notice the paper by the door, and to take my mind off the previous thought I decide to read it. A couple of minutes pass when I see George coming down stairs still looking sleepy. He rubs his eyes and sits down in front of me. "Morning luv." "Mornin'" I say looking up and smiling at him. "Anything interesting?" "No, just rubbish." He nods, as John and Paul come down to eat. 

They sit down and pour themselves some cereal."Morning." they say in unison, "Mornin'" we reply back. I finish my breakfast, wash my bowl, and head for the living room, with George in tow. 

I sit on the couch and start getting my shoes on as he does the same. "So George, do vampires really need sleep?" I say thinking about my question earlier. "No, it's more of a preference. I sleep only because it's relaxing." He says struggling with his laces, I get down on a knee and help him. 

"Do vampires have any special abilities? If so what kind?" I say tying his laces. "Yeah, we all have the same like, hypnosis, mind reading, super strength, and super speed, but each one of us has at least one different power." "Oh really? What's yours then?" I say curious. "I have a venomous bite. Other vampires have a regular bite, but mine is like a snake. I can inject venom into a victim, likely an animal, to make it easier to kill them while I suck. Of course it doesn't affect me." I nod and finish with his shoes he says thank you, and pecks me on the lips.

Paul and John walk in and get their shoes on. When they're done we head out the door and to the studio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo just being a cute bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to have references to sex, but I do fluff not smut, so just imagine what you want.

George's p.o.v

We leave the studio without Brian noticing a thing. Every now and then when he wasn't looking I would hold Ringo's hand and kiss him. We get in our car and head back, few minutes Ringo would ask a question like, " Can you turn into a bat?" Or " Can you teleport?" I would laugh at his curiosity and respond with no though it would be cool. 

We get to our flat and head for our rooms. Ringo's getting his pyjamas from the dresser. "How 'bout we shower together?" I say with a smirk. He blushes before nodding and before I know it I'm stripping down in front him while he's doing the same. Good lord! Is it even possible to have a penis that big! He has a large member, I must say. The bigger the better I guess. I step inside the shower and start to wash off with him.

We head to our bed giggling hoping for some fun tonight. This is the first time I'm ever going to have sex with him, then I realize something, "Ritchie?" "Hm" he says seductively, " Um I just realized something. Vampires can get any gender pregnant, human or not." He looks at me stone faced, and I continue, "Luv this is dangerous especially since you're a human. If you get pregnant from a vampire you can possibly die." He nods before pulling out a condom. "Best if we have protection then." I smirk and get in bed with him. 

(I don't write smut sorry)

Paul's p.o.v 

I feel John stop thrusting as I hear a loud moan, not from John but from... Ringo? I feel John pull out, and I look at him. "They better be using a condom." I say sternly, "Just the kids have some fun." He chuckles. "John I'm serious. If Ringo gets pregnant while he's human, he could die!" "Paul relax!" He says scratching behind me ear. "George would never not wear one if he knows the consequences." I sigh leaning in to his scratches, "I guess you're right." "I know." He says. I playfully punch his arm and put my boxers on. "Finished already?" He says disappointed, "It's already late, besides we've been at it long enough." He rolls put of bed to put his boxers on too, as I clean up the best I can, and change the sheets. I hate using the sheets I just had sex on, so we always keep an extra for when we do it. John helps me and we get comfortable and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask for why I know Ringo has big d energy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Ringo have a bun in the oven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are pregnant with a vampire child it would take 9 weeks instead on 9 months, so if you are 4 weeks along you already have a big belly.

Ringo's p.o.v

I wake up with a pain in my belly. I rush out of our bed, trying my best to not wake Georgie, and head straight to the washroom. I throw up into the toilet. When I'm done, I flush the toilet and walk to the mirror clutching onto my belly. Must be food poisoning, I did eat some leftover chips from the other day, it may have been them. I leave the restroom, and head back to bed, thankful that Geo didn't wake up. We don't have to do anything today so I go back to sleep.

I wake up craving some ice cream, which is weird it's only 10 a.m. I creep downstairs not wanting to wake-up anyone, knowing they're always grumpy if they wake up this early on a day off. I look in the freezer to see if we have any ice cream, but find nothing. I'm craving it so much, that I decide to get a disguise and head out for some ice cream.

I leave without a problem and walk the streets head down, not wanting to get chased by girls. I get to the parlour to see if it was open, thankfully it was. I head inside and order a vanilla with sprinkles. I eat inside quickly so it doesn't melt, and head out. I'm still hungry so I decide to get some Indian food, Why am I so hungry? I order my food to-go and leave. I reach our flat and head inside.

Paul's p.o.v

I hear the door shut and jolt up. "Johnny did you hear that?" "What?" He groans his head still in his pillow. "Someone's here!" "Then go see who it is, you wanker". "John!" He lays there not moving. I roll my eyes and huff to myself. 

I walk downstairs, carefully incase of an intruder. I round into each room, until I reach the kitchen. I see Ringo on the table reading the paper with a bowel of soup and some tea. "Oh, Ringo you went to get food? Not anything for us?" I say. He looks up at me, "Good morning to you too." He says in a rather annoyed tone. "I was just joking. No need to be grumpy." He ignores me and looks back at what he was reading. I sit down awkward and ask, "So where 'ave you been?" "I was hungry, so I went to get food, but I only had money for me." He says still looking down. "Oh" I sit there silent until I hear my stomach growl. "Well I better get ready, so I can eat." I say standing up. He nods and I leave.

I walk into my room to find John snoring on the bed. I wash up and wake up John. I shake him, but when he doesn't bulge I decide to turn into a cat and sit on his face. "Mph! Get off!" He says muffled. He jump off and change into my human form. "Get up then!" "Fine." He groans and leaves to use the loo.

I go to wake up George, who I can hear snoring through the door. Thankfully he wakes up at my touch. "Come on Ringo already ate." He nods and gets ready. I stay there for a while and notice a small wrapper on the ground. It's an open condom wrapper. I sigh in relief knowing the used protection until I read something on the wrapper, "Only works 97% of the time". I read that line over again, hoping Ringo wasn't that lucky to be in the three percent. I hear the faucet turn off and I knew it was my cue to leave.

George's p.o.v

I head out of the restroom, and notice a wrapper on the floor. Must be the condom wrapper, I pick it up and throw it away, not noticing the writing saying, "Only works 97% of the time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you get my friends reference!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out some shoking news!

* Next day*

Ringo's p.o.v

I woke up again clutching my stomach. Why does it hurt so bad? I head to the loo and throw up. When I'm done I look in the mirror, my face is a little pale and my belly has gotten a little bigger. Did I really eat that much? Surely this isn't all from yesterday. Then I hear a knock on the door, "Ringo, honey are you all right?" It's George, "Yes, just needed to use the loo." "Are you sure? It sounded like you were throwing up." "Yes. I'm fine." "Okay" he says and I hear him walk away. I hate lying to him, he's just trying to make sure I'm fine, and I shut him out like that. I look in the mirror one more time before returning to bed.

George's p.o.v

I feel Ringo get out of bed and head to the washroom. It sounds like he's throwing up, he didn't look to good yesterday maybe he has food poisoning. Come to think of it, he did eat quite a lot, and was a little grumpy. He couldn't be... no we used a condom. No it has to be food poisoning! I hear him flush the toilet and wash his hands. I walk over to the door and knock, "Ringo, honey are you alright?" "Yes, just needed to use the loo.""Are you sure? It sounded like you were throwing up.""Yes. I'm fine." I read his mind through the door, he's lying. I don't want to push it any further, so I say, "Okay" and walk off. I fall asleep before he gets in bed.

I wake up to hear someone in the kitchen. I look to my side and notice Ringo missing, must've gotten hungry, I say to myself and head downstairs. I notice Ringo sitting down, halfway done with a new pack of biscuits. "Ringo, luv do you want me to make you something?" He looks at me and says, "If it's not too much of a bother." I nod and see what there is to make. "There's some meat to make a sandwich, you want one?" "No I'm in the mood for something spicy." I stare at him for a second before saying, "Are you sure, it's 10 in the morning?" He looks at me then nods. I sigh and get a coat, my shoes, and my wallet, and does the same.

We head to the shop, and Ringo orders some shrimp thing to-go. I pay for his food and we go back to our flat. We get inside, and we notice Paul eating some cereal in the dinning room. "Mornin', where's John?" Paul looks up and smiles, "He's just washing up. Where 'ave you two been?" "Ringo wanted something spicy to eat, so we went to that little shop round the corner." He nods and continues eating. I turn to Ringo and say, "I'm going to go wash up, eat your food." He nods and I peck him on the cheek.

Paul's p.o.v

George leaves and Ringo sits down and starts eating. Did George say spicy? Ringo hates spicy food. "Ringo, are you alright?" "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He says slightly annoyed. "No reason." He looks at me then back at his food. I stare at him. He looks paler than usual, and his belly looks bigger than yesterday. That's when it hits me, "Works 97% of the time." Ringo's pregnant! I let out a gasp and Ringo looks at me, "Alright there, mate?" I nod my hand covering my mouth. He looks unconvinced, but still eats his food. I finnish my cereal and head upstairs.

I pass George by in the hall, and all I can think is, He got Rings pregnant! I reach me and John's room and I call out for him. "John! John!" "What?" He says. I notice him sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ringo's pregnant!" He stares at me then laughs, "Funny joke Paul, but you can't play around like that." "John I'm not joking!" He continues to laugh then speaks, "Paul you said it yourself, you said you saw a condom." He says more sternly. "Yes, but on the wrapper it said, "works 97% of the time." He doesn't say anything, so I continue, "John please just look! Just incase!" He sighs then looks at me. "Fine, but only because I love you." I smile and kiss him on the lips, with each second getting more passionate.

We head downstairs and notice George missing and Ringo watching the telly. "Where's Geo?" John says, "He went to get groceries, he told me to stay since I'm not feeling to good." I turn to John with a worried look, and he just shrugs it off. "Ringo, can you come 'ere please?" I say. He nods and walks over to us, "What's up?" "John just wants to check something." John puts his hans on Ringo's stomach, and starts using his magic to feel around. When he's done he looks at me worried then at Ringo and says, "Ringo, y-you're pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW? Mentions of death but no one dies.

Ringo's p.o.v

I look at John then at paul and start to laugh. "Nice one, lads. We used a condom it's not possible." By this point Paul is tearing up, and John just looks at his feet. "Ringo, please listen to us! Condoms only work about 97% of the time!" Paul yells at me while John just stays silent. "John tell him!" I look at John who finally speaks up. "I'm sorry Ringo, but it's true." I look at him and scoff, "No it's not! Look I'm done with you're bullshit!" By now George walks in with a bag of groceries. 

"George thank God! Paul and John won't stop lying to me!" He puts the bag down and walks over to me, "What?" Before I can say anything Paul butts in, "George, Ringo's... pregnant." He looks at them then at me. "No. We used a condom." Paul was getting feed up at this point and stomps upstairs. We stand there awkward, until he comes down stairs with what looks like a condom. "Here. If you don't believe me, then read it for yourself!" He hands us the laxative and we read it. "Works 97% of the time" read that line over and over again. He's telling the truth! I look at George and he just looks at me with tears in his eyes. 

George's p.o.v

I knew it. I knew he was pregnant, but I didn't want to admit it. I feel my eye's start to tear up. I look at Ringo, " Ringo I'm- I'm so sorry." My voice is shakey, I'm trying not to cry. He looks at me scared, "What's going to happen? What do we do?" By now everyone is silent. Paul has silent tears running down his face, and John is just sitting down fidgeting with his hands. "I-I we" I stumble upon my words. I know what could or will happen. Ringo looks around looking for an answer. 

"What will happen?! He says loudly, getting everyone's attention. John finally looks up and says, "Ringo, you can die." Ringo looks at him wide-eyed, then at me, "What?" "Ringo, I told you before we did anything." I know, but I thought you were just nervous!" He slowly falls yo the ground crying. I kneel down besides him. "Shh, baby it's okay." Everyone's around him by now, trying to calm him down. "Ritchie, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe." Paul says trying to comfort him. After a while Ringo calms down. "Ta lads, but what are we going to tell Brian?" I didn't think about this, sooner or later he will find out. I look at the lads who were thinking the same thing. "We just have to tell him the truth." Paul says. "He's right. You're already getting big, by the end of this week you probably won't be able to fit in those trousers." John was telling the truth. One week pregnant would look like one month. "Ritchie, darling we will be with you the whole way. We will stop touring until you feel better luv." I smile at him trying to calm him. "Ta, George." He looks at Paul and John, and they both nod and we all hug him. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious person spies on our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW? Mentions of murder.

Unknown p.o.v

I see the four Beatles hugging each other. I was right, something was going on. Master won't be happy. A human and a vampire! What's worse they are having a child! I sneak out from my hiding spot and report back to master. 

I reach my destination, and head straight for my master's room. "Any news on those Beatles?" He says looking away from me. "Yes sir. Vampire, George Harrison has impregnated the human, Ringo Starr." I hear a low growl and start getting scared. Master is very frightening, when he gets angry, bearing his fangs and his eyes a very low red. "I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust him to be around humans. That damn fool!" He pounds his hand on a table cracking it. "Sir, what do we do?" He thinks for a second then says, "We kill both the human and fetus."

George's p.o.v

We all hug Ringo, and I kiss his forehead. "Baby, I will make sure that you are safe." "Thank you." I kiss him one more time before saying, "I'm going to call my mum, to see if she can come over and help." He nods and I pick up the telephone to call my mum. "Hello?" "Hello mum?" "Georgie is that you?" "Yes, how are doing?" I say before getting into the other stuff. "Lovely, and you?" "Wonderful, but well I just found out that Ringo is pregnant." I hear the line go silent before my mother speaks. "Oh dear. Is he alright? Do I need to come over?" "If it's not to much of a bother, can you please come?" "Of course dear. Tell Ritchie and the boys I will be over in an hour. " "Ta mum, love you" "Love you too Georgie." And she hung up.

I walk into the sitting room, and notice Ringo sleeping on the sofa. Paul is cuddled up with John, and they're watching the telly. "Me mum said, she will be here in an hour." They look at me and nod. I sit next to Ritchie stroking his hair and his belly.

I sit outside our room, while me mum is checking up on Ritchie. She comes out taking off her gloves, "He's resting right now, but he looks fine." I look at her, "Thanks mum." "No problem George. I'm going to check up on him twice a week to see if anything has changed." "Okay, I will call you if we need anything. Love you." I say kissing her cheek "I love you too. Goodbye boys." She says waving at John and Paul, "Goodbye Louise." I look at Paul and John, "Guess we have to tell Eppy now?" I say they both nod in agreement and Paul calls Eppy.

"You did what?!" "Shh Ringo's resting." I say trying to calm him down. "Look as much as I support you, we can't have this. You do realize Ringo could die, right?" "Yes, but please if you just let me turn him he won't!" Brian looks at Paul and John and they both nod in agreement. He sighs then says, "Only if something happens, then turn him." I nod and he continues, "I will cancel all tours and recording until he is better." "Thank you, Brian!" He nods then hugs me, "Please keep him safe." I nod and he heads for the door. "Well I have to go make some calls, see you lads tomorrow bye." "Bye Eppy." And with that he leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a vision.

Ringo's p.o.v

4 weeks past, and I am bigger than I thought. It looks like I'm four months pregnant, and not 4 weeks. I feel weak, George's mum comes twice a week to check up on me to make sure the baby isn't killing me. When I look in the mirror my cheeks are sunken in, and my skin is white as a ghost. I hate looking in the mirror, even though George tells me how beautiful I am, I look like a dead man. Louise tells me that the baby is feeding off of my blood, causing me to feel light-headed and weak. I keep on having this strange feeling that I'm being watched, but everytime I look no one's there.

George walks in, and walks to my bed. "How are you today?" He says kissing me, "Better, but I still feel like someone is watching me." "I'm watching you to make sure you're alright. That's probably what it is." He says stroking my face with his thumb. "Ha, maybe." I say kissing his hand. "George, can you stay while I sleep?" I say yawning, "Of course, dear." He kisses my head, and I drift off to sleep.

John's p.o.v

Ringo says that he feels like someone is watching him, and honestly I don't blame him. George has been crazy after Ringo got pregnant, always making calls to his mum, and making me and Paul get stuff for Ringo. I hate it, but everytime I complain Paul would hit me over the head with a paper or his hand, playfully of course. "John, what if someone is watching Rings?" Paul says laying on my chest, "Paulie, you and Ringo are just thinking too much." "Yes, but what if he is?" I know Paul is just looking out for Ringo because he's concerned, and I must admit I'm pretty concerned too. If the people from George's past find out, or have already found out, they can potentially kill Ringo and the baby. I don't want Paul to be worried, so I make a joke, "Well if someone is watching our Ritchie, then we will kick their ass." He laughs. "Maybe you're right." I kiss his head, "I love you." "I love you too."

A few days pass, and Ringo doesn't look like himself. It's only been about 4 weeks. I try my best to heal him, and make sure him and the baby is safe. We find out the baby is a girl, and Ringo and George already decided on a name it Elizabeth, or Eliza for short. For some reason I'm getting a real bad feeling for her and Rings. I shake it off, and continue to help Louise. "Ringo and the baby are doing much better. The chances of his survival increased a little, it used to be 50%, but now he has a 56% chance, so he is doing better." We all sigh in relief, some colour has returned to his face, but he still feels weak. He walks slower than usual, and need some support. George is always there for him when he needs it, even though I won't say it out loud, it is very sweet. 

George went to get some food for Ringo, who was sleeping, and Paul and I we're on the ground playing cards. "Hey, you can't do that!" " Next time pay attention, and I won't cheat." He hits my arm, and I tackle him to the ground. I start tickling him, and he laughs. "Haha, no- ha Ringo's-ha sleeping!" His face is going red, and he pushes me off. "You bastard! You could've waken him up!" He says jokingly, trying to calm down. I kiss his nose, and he looks away trying not to laugh. I sit there with my hand on his thigh, and suddenly get a vision. "We strike tomorrow. He is too weak to fight, and Harrison would do anything to save him." "But sir, what are we going to do about McCartney and Lennon?" A young man says, "Our magic is far too powerful, than a wizard and shape shifter." "Yes, forgive me sir." "We attack tomorrow. Gather all of our men and women, and be prepared. We need to kill the fetus and human." "Yes sir!" Then the man leaves. I gasp and fall on my hands. Paul looks at me, "Johnny are you okay? What's wrong?" By now I'm sweating and I turn and see Paul looking worried, "They're coming!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people from George's past come, and Ringo goes into hiding.

Paul's p.o.v

"What?" I say confused, "Who's coming?" "The council George was apart of!" Geo was once part of a council or cult which he got away from. The only people that know about this is me, John, and Eppy. I knew something was wrong with them! "They're coming to get Ringo! We have to tell George!" By now Geo walks in holding a bag of food. "George, George! We need to hide Ringo!" "What? Why?" "The council found out that he's pregnant! They're coming to get him!" By mention of the council George gets a shiver down his spine. "What! No this can't be happening! Shit what are we going to do?!" He clutches his hair, panicking, "George how come you never said the council doesn't accept a human giving birth to a vampire!" John says scared, "They never said anything about it. Dammit this is all my fault!" He says falling to the ground crying. We rush over to him, trying to calm him down. "I know this is scary, but we need to be brave so we can fight. We need to hide Ritchie and Eliza." I say hugging him, "Yes, but where?" "Don't we still have that condo in the woods?" John says. He's right we used to have a condo we would live in before we became big. "Yes, he can hide there, and we can all fight them off!" "But, what if someone finds him?" "Then I will cast a spell to make sure no one can get through expect for us." We look at George and I say, "Geo, we will make sure nothing happens to him." He nods and gets up grabs the food, and head over to Ringo's room.

George's p.o.v

I head to Ritchie's room still shaking and open the door. He's still sleeping, he is dreaming of me and a baby, presumably Eliza, sitting in a park peacefully. "Ringo, baby wake up." I say shaking him. He looks up at me and smiles and I hand him the food, "Hello, luv." He tries to sit up to eat, but can't so I sit down next to him. My eyes are still puffy from crying and he notices, "What's wrong, luv?" He says with a month full of pasta, "Ringo darling, you're in danger. We need to leave." He looks at me weird, "What's happening, Geo?" "Please don't be mad, but some people who I knew from the past found out you're pregnant, and plan on getting you." I say telling half the truth. He looks worried now, "What are we going to do?" "We are going to take you to a place in the woods, you're going to stay there while me and the lads fight them off." He nods then says, "But what if they find me?" "John is going to cast a spell so you're not found." He nods again, and finishes his last bite. "When are we going to leave?" I think for a second then say, "Give me a few minutes. I need to talk to Paul and John." I say leaving the room.

Paul and John are talking about what we need to do, "We need to take Ritchie to the condo today, so we have time tomorrow." "John had another vision saying that they were coming at midnight tomorrow, so we have enough time to cast the spells and get ready if we leave Ritchie now." I nod, leave to get Ringo. "We have to leave now, the condo has food and drinks for you, but if you need anything just think it and I will come." He nods and I pick him up bridal style. I head to the living room and see Paul and John ready. John gets his wand out and teleports us to the condo.

We arrive inside the condo and I immediately head straight for the bedroom. I put Ringo in a bedroom next to the kitchen, so he can get up without having to go down the stairs. "Ritchie, we are going to keep you safe. We're going to stay tonight then leave tomorrow." "Okay. Can you sleep with me please?" "Yes, or course darling, but first I'll be right back." He nods and I head out. Paul and John are in the room next to us. I knock on their door and go in, "We need to leave before 7 so John has enough time to put the spell on the house, and to get ready." "Okay, is Ringo comfortable?" Paul asked. "Yes, he just fell asleep. I'm nervous about this, but I have faith in us." I say with a little hope in my voice. "Okay we will be ready first thing in the morning." I nod and leave. I go back to our room and Ringo's already sleeping. I change into some pyjamas and head to sleep, nervous.

I wake up at 6, and start getting ready. Today was going to be hard. We need to keep Ritchie and Eliza safe. I'm ready half an hour later and head to the sitting room. I sit on the sofa trying to think of everything I can do to keep Ringo safe, then Paul and John come out. "Are you ready?" John says getting his wand out. "Yes just let me say goodbye to Ritchie first." My voice is a little shakey from being nervous. I head inside my room to find Ringo awake, "Why are you up early?" I say. Normally he never wakes up this early, "I wanted to say goodbye before you leave." I walk over to his side of the bed and kiss him, "Goodbye Ritchie. If anything is wrong please let me know!" He nods and hugs me, "I love you, George." He says crying I wipe away a tear and say, "I love you too." I hug him, for what felt like forever, until I finally let go. "Please be safe." He nods and I leave.

We head outside and John starts doing his magic. It had been snowing, so hopefully that can give us an advantage. It took him about 2 hours to get the spell on the house. I'm confident that Ritchie will be safe, I trust John and his magic. We head back to our flat, and start preparing to fight. Paul helps John practice some charms and curses, while I just keep an eye out for them. It's already 11, so we head out. We are in an open field covered in snow, as we wait for them to come. I see people in the distance with black cloaks on heading towards us. Though my hearing and sight is good, I don't notice them saying something, and a few people heading towards the woods. Towards Ritchie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's clearly visible that I was thinking of Twilight while writing this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TW! Death! Skip to the end to know what happens without any details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware wolves don't live in London

Ringo's p.o.v

I spend the day outside in the sitting room watching the telly, and anticipating for Geo to come back. I'm sitting on the sofa watching some show, until I notice it getting dark. I get up and turn off the television, and head for the bedroom. While I'm in the kitchen I feel very weak. I know Georgie is busy, and I don't want to distract him, so I grab holding of the island. I hear a sound outside, and when I look I see a little doe. It looks at me, and I think of Paul with it's big doe eye's. I smile then hear another sound. The deer runs off scared, and I turn around and see a wolf. 

I'm shocked by this, wolves haven't lived in England for years. It has dark black fur, and deep brown eyes. Though the wolf is outside, I got really scared when it snarled at me. A thin layer of glass is protecting me from the jaws of the beast. It runs away, and I slowly walk back to the room. I'm laying in bed and then think, Wait I thought John put a spell on the house. Can animals see through? Then a thought comes across scaring me more, Why was there a wolf? I hear a loud bang and jump up. What was that? I head to the kitchen slowly, "Georgie!?" Is the last thing I think before I black out.

George's p.o.v

They, are coming closer and closer I see my old master Norman leading. I hear a snarl beside and see Paul as a grey wolf and John pulling his wand out. They stop a few meter's away and I speak up, "What do you want with Ritchie?". He looks at me and smirks, "We kill him and the child." I feel anger rise in me, "Don't even think about touching them." "What are you going to do? Stop me? Ha! We both know I am more powerful than some wizard, shape shifter, and a vampire." He's right, he is much stronger than us. All of them are. "Georgie!?" "Ritchie!" I wait for a response. They found him. I turn to Norman pissed, "Don't even think about touching him!" I see his eyes turn black, and I immediately know his demon has taken over. I hear a scream and I know it's Ritchie. I turn and see Norman smirking again. This time I run to him, Paul and John following. 

Ringo's p.o.v

I wake up to find my hands pinned over my head, and a girl with black curly hair, and black eyes over me. I let out a scream not only from fear, but also pain. I feel her nails digging in my skin, while her knee on my belly. "Shut up!" She says barring sharp fangs and clamping a hand over my mouth. She's a vampire! How did she know where I was?! I shut my eyes realizing the power she holds. "Scared?" She says laughing. I ignore her, and try to struggle to get loose. She is far to strong for me to fight, "Struggling won't help. In fact I think it makes this more fun!" I feel her her lips on my neck and I shudder. I try and back away, she grunt's and moves her head away from my neck. I feel her bring out something from her pocket. I feel a steel blade rubbing against my side, though she cuts my shirt she doesn't press hard enough to get my skin. She has a knife! "Yes I do, little one!" She says bringing it up to my neck. I open my eyes scared until I realize my mistake. I see her eyes glowing, and I feel my body stop struggling.

I stop moving, and she moves my head to the side. I feel her coming closer, and her lips once again on my neck. She bites into me. Though I'm under her spell, I can still feel pain and think. Her bite hurts like hell, I want to scream, but I can't. She continues to suck and I feel my life leave my body. I hear a twig snap, and she looks up. The spell is broken and I gasp for breath. She's taken so much. I hear her growl as she raises the knife over my stomach. The blade goes in me and I gasp at the pain. I scream, but all that comes out is a little whimper. She keeps digging in, until I feel her deep inside. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head, as I start dying of blood loss. "I'm sorry George." "Ringo?!" I hear him one last time before I let out my last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry...   
> Ringo is found and is attacked. He tries to fight but is unable to save himself and his daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George may not be able to save Elizabeth, but there's still hope for Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Blood, gore, and death of an infant...

George's p.o.v

I charge for Norman, and in the background I hear snarls and growls, and people yelling spells and curses. He summons three hell hounds and they come charging at me. Though they can't kill me they can make me loose strength by their powerful bite. One comes charging at my arm. I pin it down and bit into it's neck. I know it's just an illusion, but they're just as real as anything else. Another one comes charging at me, but I see a blast coming from my right. I see John with his wand pointed in my direction. I smile and return my attention to the last of 'em. This one was a large one, but with a bite like mine I could take it down in no time. I charge at it as it does the same. Soon enough we're both on the ground struggling, I find a place to attack, and when I do I inject the venom. After a few seconds it lies down dead. "George!?" "Ringo!" He's yelling out for me. He sounds frantic and weak at the same time. I look at the woods where the condo is, and I see Paul and John both looking weak. 

I turn my attention back to Norman with my blood red eyes, I see a black haired women Regan. She whispers something in his ear, and he smirks, "Looks like we're done here. You're little drummer boy and little girl died." I feel tears forming in my eyes and anger. "Regan you bitch!!" I pounce at her, but she just disappears, all of them gone. "Run you cowards!" 

I fall on my knees and sob. They're gone. Ritchie and Eliza gone. I sit there crying until I realize something. Wait... Ritchie was human, and Eppy said if anything happens that I can turn him! I stand up excited. But Eliza was a half human, half vampire, that means she's...dead. I hear snow crunching, as I see John and Paul walking over. Paul is licking his wounds, while John is healing himself. "What happened?" John says. "They found 'im." "What?! I put a very good spell on the house. Geo I-im sorry." He sounds remorseful. I look at him and say, "John it's not your fault. I knew they were more powerful than you." He nods and I continue, "They k-killed him and Elizabeth." By now Paul is human, "What! Shit, George what are we going to do?" I look at him and say, "Eppy said if something were to happen, that I could turn him. I may not be able to save Eliza, but there's still time for Ritchie." They both nod and John takes his wand out, "Let's go find 'em then.

We teleport to the condo to find it trashed. A window was smashed and the kitchen looked a mess. I look everywhere, but I can't find him. We are looking outside until I here John shout, "Guys come quick! I found him." I rush over to his side unprepared for what I see. He looks worse than he did before. He is white as a ghost, but what gets my attention is the blood everywhere. I rush over to Ringo's side, and notice a big gash in his belly. They took her out of him, but where is she? I can't stand the sight, so I look away. Paul finally comes and let's out a gasp. He turns to John's shoulder, and begins cry at the sight of his dead friend while John just turns away. I can't hold it in anymore I let out a large sob. After a moment I say, "John close up the wounds, so when I turn him he doesn't see." He nods and Paul let's go to let him come. He kneels down, and Ringo's wounds are closing. After a while he looks spotless, no more blood and no more cuts. "I took his memory from what happened to Elizabeth, so he doesn't go through pain." I nod and he retreats back to Paul.

I look at his face, and pull him to my chest. I turn his head so his neck is exposed, not noticing two small healed punctures that were once there. "I'm sorry Ritchie." I mumble before I bite. I suck for a bit then pull away, I bite my wrist and open his mouth. I move my wrist to his mouth for him to drink. His colour is returning, and I feel his chest move up and down. Paul comes up and says, "You did it, you actually did it!" He hugs me then John. I turn to Ritchie and kiss him."Geo it's time to go home." John says putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod and pick Ritchie up bridal style, as we teleport back to our flat.

I set Ringo in our bed, stay by his side all night. I fall asleep and start dreaming, "How 'bout Emily?" "No, a little too common don't you think?" I laugh and say, "Alright. Well what do you have?" He looks down at a pad and says, "Aurora, Like the princess." "Lovely, but I don't want her pricking her finger and falling to sleep." He chuckles and looks down again, "Okay, what about Elizabeth or Eliza for short?" "Eliza, I like that." "So yes?" "Yes. We're going to have a little baby Elizabeth!" I say with a smile, as he puts his head on my chest and falls asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George turns Ringo. It's only a matter of time until another truth is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Mentions of rape

George's p.o.v

I wake up in a cold sweat, as I feel tears running down my face. My daughter. I miss her. I haven't even met her, and yet I miss her. I silently cry into my arms, missing my baby. Our baby. I know I'm never going to get over this, and I know Ringo wouldn't too, so that's why I erased her from his mind. Maybe after some time I should tell right? Besides he was the father... or mum? I calm down, and look up to see Ringo still asleep. Turning is a long process, it takes about a week for a newborn to turn. 

I get up and head to the living room. It's only 8, so I don't expect John or Paul to be up since we've been home for about 7 hours. I sit on the sofa, and just sit there. I'm not in the mood to watch the telly or read a book, my mind is all over the place. I keep thinking about Ritchie, and every now and then my... Elizabeth. I try my best to not think of her, but it's hard. How do you miss someone you've never even met? I'm about to cry again until the telephone rings. I don't bother to pick it up, it's probably just Brian, so I let it ring. I realize me mum was supposed to come today to check up on Ritchie. She doesn't know what happened yet, so I decide to ring her.

"Hello?" "Hello mum? It's me George." "George! Hello dear. You know I'm coming over soon, is everything alright?" I don't want to break the news to her, and break her heart. "Mum... something happened," my voice is a little shakey, knowing I'm going to have to tell her about my past,"What happened dear? Is something wrong?" I regretfully say, "W-we... um well R-ritchie he uh.. we lost Eliza." I mumble out enough for her to hear. She's silent for a moment before she speaks up, "Georgie... I'm so sorry. Is he okay?" She sounds like she's crying,"Well he's sleeping right now." I say with silent tears running down my face. "Mum?" "Yes, dear?" "Can you come over, please?" I say needing her comfort, as she knows what to do. "Of course hun. I'll be over in a few hours. Goodbye dear." "Ta. Bye mum." I hang up, and head back to the sofa.

I hear Paul and John coming downstairs. "Me mum's coming in a few hours." I say turning to them. Not until then did I realize how they looked. Paul has bruises, bites, and cuts over his body, while John has bruises, what looks to be healed burns, and a sealed cut on his lip, they both look rough. They nod, and head to the kitchen to eat. They finish and come to the sitting room. "How is he?" Paul asked talking about Ringo. "He's doing fine just asleep." "Okay. Well how are you?" I don't respond knowing I will cry if I do. He doesn't push any further, and nods. "I can always erase her from your mind." John suggest. Paul shoots him a look and I shake my head, "No, I want her to be remembered by someone." I say quietly. He nods and starts mumbling some spells to heal Paul's wounds. I turn on the telly to try and take emy mind off things, until I hear a knock on the door.

I let my mum in and she hugs me crying, "Are you okay? What happened? Is he alright? Let me see him!" I try to calm her down. "Please call down. Shh. Come." I say leading her to our room, with John and Paul following. "Georgie, what happened?" She says stroking Ringo's hair. I feel everyone's eyes on me now, an I cringe. " It's best to start from the beginning. Mum, please don't be mad, but back in the late 50's I was in the "gang"." She gasp and I continue, "What happened is, I started hanging out with the wrong group, and unfortunately I enjoyed it. Until one day the leader, Norman, started touching me. Even after I said no, he wouldn't stop and... well raped me." I feel tears streaming down my face, as she takes this all in. "After that, I left not wanting to have anything to do with them especially Norman. Mum I'm so sorry please forgive me. Because of me, we almost lost Ritchie. Because of me, we lost our child!" I break down crying from all the pain and regret. She rushes over and hugs me, "Shh. There there, Georgie it's okay. I'm so sorry Georgie. I wish I had known. Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was afraid he would go after you." She nods and cries with me. I feel John and Paul hugging us and we let go.

"Georgie, what happened to Ritchie?" She says, "Norman found out he was pregnant, and was not happy. John had a vision that showed Norman and his followers planning to kill Ringo and Eliza. We his Ringo away in a condo in the woods, and put a spell on the house to keep him safe. While we were fighting Norman and his group. Regan, a follower, found Ringo and attacked him. She sucked his blood and killed Eliza. He died of blood loss, but I revived him by turning him." She nods and looks at Ritchie. She turns his neck and See's the puncture I made. She sighs and says, "Have you told Brian?" Shit, we haven't told Brian. Guess I better ring him. "No, not yet. I needed to talk to you first." She nods and says, "Georgie I'm not mad at you just disappointed. What you did was ridiculous, but you saved his life. " I smile at her and she smiles back, "I have to go, but ring me when he wakes up, or something happens." We all nod and she leaves. Time to call Eppy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo wakes up and they go hunting.

George's p.o.v

"Hello?" "Hello, Eppy?" "George? What is it? Is everything okay?" He sounds very concerned, like my mum. I never call him, unless something was wrong, "Can you... come over please?" He's silent for a second before saying, "Sure, but mind telling me what's wrong?" "I will tell you when you're here." "Okay, I will see you later." "Thank you... Brian." I say before hanging up. "Eppy will be here in a few minutes." I say to John and Paul.

Paul opens the door for Brian, and he heads to me. "George, is everything alright." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. "No. Follow me." He nods and I lead him to Ringo's room. He takes one look at Ringo the gasp. "What happens?" he said turning to me, "Well yesterday we got attacked." "Attacked? Attacked by who?" " Remember Norman?" He nods and I continue, "Well he and his goons attacked us because, Ritchie was Pregnant. We his Ritchie away, while me Paul and John fought. While we were fighting Regan, his accomplis, found Ritchie and attacked him." He gasp and turns to Ringo. I walk over to Ringo and grab his hand holding back tears. Paul notices thins and continues, "She started to suck his blood, but not only that she... s-she killed Elizabeth." Brian let's out another gasp as Paul says, "Ritchie later died of blood loss, unfortunately we couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere. Eppy, you said if anything were to happen that Geo could turn Ringo, so he did the only thing he could and turn him." 

Eppy looks at me with tears in his eyes. I look at him with tears streaming down my face, as he walks to Ringo. He sits down in a chair, "How long until he wakes?" He ask looking down, "Not long. Newborn's take about a week to fully convert." John says. Eppy nods still looking down, "Is there anything I can do?" I look at him and say, "Not really, but we need some time before we start recording again." He nods. "When he wakes do I need to get fresh blood?" "No, I will take him hunting for animals. He needs to learn to hunt first." He stands up and says, "Do you need anything now?" I think before I respond, "No I think I'm going to be fin. Besides I have Paul and John here to help." I say gesturing towards the two. "Okay. Unfortunately I have a meeting to go to. Ring me if something happens." I nod as he hugs me. "I will. Ta, Brian." I say as he leaves.

A few days have passed and Ringo is still out. I'm sitting next to his bed, as Paul and John went to the store. I'm reading a book, until I feel his hand move. I look up and see his eyes flutter open. "G-George?" "Ringo!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "What happened?" I look down. I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want to break his heart. "You uh- slipped in the bath, and hit your head." He gasp and says, "I died?" "Yes, but I turned you. I couldn't live without you." He smiles at me and hugs me before saying, "I can't live without you either Georgie. Thank you!" I pull back. "Come we need to go hunting." I say pulling him out of bed. "Hunting?" "Yes. You're hungry right?" Before he says anything his stomach growls. "I take that as a yes." 

"Okay let's start with something small, like a rabbit. The older you get, the more bigger you can hunt." I say before finding a rabbit. I point to it and he looks at me worried. "But it's a small bunny! I can't kill it." "Come on. You can do it. Just do it fast, and don't think about it." He looks at me, bitting his lip before nodding. "Okay. Have any tips?" "Yes, to make it easier snap it's neck to stop it from running. You can't hypnotize yet so just do that." He nods and takes a breath. Swiftly he goes in. He snaps the rabbits neck, then sucks. After a few seconds he pulls away done. "How was it?" I say smirking. "Fantastic. I feel full already!" "Great! If you every need blood Eppy has some. I always get my blood bags from him, but you can also go hunting. If you do I will come with you to eat also." He nods and we head back. 

We get inside and notice Paul and John on the sofa watching the telly. "Ringo! You're awake." Paul says. They both get up and hug him, "How are you?" John says. "I feel fine. We just went hunting and I got a rabbit." He continues while I go call Brian. "Brian?" "George! Is everything alright?" He sounds a little nervous. "Yes! Ringo just woke up, and we went hunting." "Oh good! Unfortunately I'm out of town right now, but tell him that I said I'm happy he's up." "I sure will. Bye Eppy." "Bye George." I walk back to the lads and Ringo asked, "Who are you talking to luv?" "I called Eppy to tell him that you're awake." "Oh! Is he coming over?" I shake my head and say, "No, he's out of town right now, but he did tell me to say, that he's happy you're up." "That's very kind of him. I should ring him." He says walking towards the phone. I grab his wrist and he turns around, "No not now, he sounded busy. Besides, I think we need some alone time." I say raising an eyebrow. He giggles and walks with me to the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk just a little fun chapter.

Paul's p.o.v

I clear my throat and give George a knowing look. I don't want a repeat of last time so I say, "Don't you think Ringo should get more rest before you do anything?" Ringo looks at George and nods, "Maybe he's right, I do have a headache. Sorry babe." George frowns and looks at him. "How 'bout we watch a film instead?" He suggests, gesturing towards the television. "Fine." George mumbles and we head to the sofas. 

"Would anyone like some snacks?" John ask heading to the kitchen, "Can I have some popcorn?" Ringo says, raising his hand. John nods and takes out a bag. Instead of popping it on the stove, he uses his magic. He pours half in one bowel and the other in another bowel for us. He gives a bowel to Ringo and he eats one, "This taste terrible!" He can't taste food. George looks up at him and smiles, "You only taste blood, silly." "Oh right. Well I guess I will Finnish it." "You don't have to Ritchie. I will take it." John says giving his hand out. Ringo looks guilty, but eventually hand it to John. I smile at John and the film starts. 

We sit there watching The Birds and I start feeling a little sleepy. John apparently notices and starts stroking my hair. His touch is putting me to sleep faster, and I know he is not using one of his spells. I close my eyes for a second and hear John whisper, "Is someone tired?" He asks and my eyes open quickly. I shake my head and he smirks. "Okay then." He says unconvinced, and I put my head on his chest. 

The movie ends and I barely made it out awake. We head for our rooms, and John teases me, "So Paulie, since you're not tired, how 'bout some fun tonight?" I'm laying with the pillow in my face and moan. "I'm taking that as a yes." He continues to tease and starts sucking on my neck. Though it felt good, I was too tired to do anything. While he continues to suck I fall asleep. "Ha! I knew it. You are tired. We could've went to bed." "Mm." I moan barely conscious. He laughs and gets beside me in bed. "Love you, Paulie." "Mhm." I say not opening my mouth. He laughs and turns off the lamp. He falls asleep right next to me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo finally uses one of his powers!

Paul's p.o.v

A few days pass and we decide to start recording again. Me and John are downstairs eating breakfast, while George and Ringo snuggle on the couch. We Finish and head to the car. We stop at the studio and are bombarded by media. "Mr. McCartney, where have the Beatles been?" "Mr. Lennon, is there any tension in the group?" We ignore them and head inside quickly.

We are greeted by Mal, George (Martin) and Brian, "Morning boys, glad to see your back. Ringo 'ow are you." I guess Brian told them. Mal and George know our secret besides they're like us, George is a wizard and Mal is a werewolf, so we aren't surprised. "Morning. Very well thank you." Ringo smiles, as we head to our instruments.

We get done after about twelve hours in the studio, and decide to head to a pub. Since we didn't bring our disguises, John puts a spell so people don't notice us. We order a pint and sit at the bar. "So how have you been coming along Rings?" John ask taking a swig, "Well I feel stronger than I did before. George says I should be getting my power soon." George smiles at him and says, "I'm really excited to see your special one." "Me too." I say. Ringo just smiles and nods, "I'm not sure, but I think it's going to be awesome!" 

We sit there for a few minutes until a bird takes John's arm, "Hey handsome, 'ow bout you ditch them and come with me." He turns to look at her "Um.. no thanks." He says and turns away. We think that's the end of it, but she doesn't move. "Miss, he said no." I say sternly. "And who are you? Some queer? Are you queer for him." I tense up, This bitch. "Lady leave!" George says clearly fed up. I look at Ringo and notice his eyes turning a little red. "Madam! Leave us alone!" He says, practically yelling. She turns to him and his eyes are glowing, he's using his powers! She turns away with a blank face, and we turn to Ringo. "Ringo, your powers!" I tell trying to be quiet. "I'm sorry, she was just bothering John, and wouldn't leave." He says flustered while looking down. "Don't apologise. Thank you." John says grabbing his shoulder. Ringo looks and smiles at him.

We stay for another hour or so, then decide to leave. We have to go back to the studio tomorrow, so we head to bed. Or at least me and John, I'm not sure about Ringo and George. I can't sleep, and John can't either so we just chat. "What do you think his special power will be?" "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be cool!" He says like a child. I laugh and say, "You're so goofy." "Don't call me that." He's not mad, but puts on a pouty face. I giggle and kiss him up his chest. I do this knowing it tickles him, and I won't stop until he breaks. He's trying not to laugh, but when I'm halfway up his pec he burst out laughing. I continue my little game, as he holds in laughs to not wake Ritchie and Geo up if they are awake. Before I know it he pins my wrist on each side of me while he's above me. His face is red from laughing and I giggle, "You think it's funny, eh?" "No! Please! Geo and Rings are probably asleep, and you don't want a grumpy vampire do you." I say making an excuse. He thinks then says, "Fine you win." He says, getting back on his side of the bed. "Wanker." He whispers and I stifle a laugh, "I love you too." And drift off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo has a nightmare.

Paul's p.o.v

We get to the studio and say hello. I notice a flower pot by a window with a wilting flower. "Aw. Eppy's flower's dying." I say walking over to it. The guys follow and look, "Look it's already dead." John points out. Ringo touches the flower to take off it's last petal. Before our eyes, the flower stands up straight and get it's petals back. He can heal things! The flower looks brand new, "Ringo, you can heal things!" We say. He didn't realize until we said something. He gasp and looks excited, "You're right! George did you see that!" He smiles his eyes twinkling. "Yes! Great job dear!" He says hugging him. "What's got you so cheery?" Eppy says walking in. "Rings has his powers!" John says turning to him. "Oh really. What is his special one?" "I can heal things!" He says like a little kid. Eppy smiles, "That's good to hear. Are you ready to record?" He asks, and we all nod and head to our instruments.

We finish recording and head home. Instead of drinking we decide to watch another film. We watch psycho. I admit I was a little scared, and so was Ringo. I had my head on John's chest with a blanket covering half of my face. I look over at Ringo as he stares wide-eyed. Geo is hugging him and stroking his hair, I look at John with puppy dog eyes, "No I'm not going to do that." He whispers. I let out a small whimper, knowing he can't resist. He sighs in defeat, and does what Geo is doing. I smile knowing I won and he rolls his eyes.

Ringo's p.o.v

We finish the movie and head to bed. George is, right sleep is very relaxing, even though I don't need it. My mind keeps going back to the movie, even when I'm trying to sleep. I close my eyes and drift off.

(Dream)

I stop at a hotel in the middle of the night. It's raining heavily, and I don't want to crash so I stop driving. I step inside the lobby, and notice no one at the desk. "Hello?" I say ringing a little bell. A tall man with defined cheek bones walks in. I notice it's George and he says, "I'm sorry, I was on lunch!" He says frantically. "That's alright. I will just like to stay the night." I say pulling out my wallet. He nods and fills out a paper. "Oh it's alright, you don't have to pay." He says smiling. I notice his fangs and I'm a little scared. "Really? Are you sure?" "Only if you have lunch with me." He says pointing to the room he came out of. I feel a blush come to my cheeks as I say, "Um sure." I say and follow him to the room.

The room has a desk, a small fridge, and a lot of books on shelves. He has a cup with a red liquid in it. "What is that?" I say pointing to the cup. "Oh, the last of my juice." "So what is there to eat?" "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me get you a sandwich. Wait here." He says leaving the room. I look at the books, and notice a lot on the supernatural, mostly vampires. Someone likes fairytales. I open the book and turn to a chapter called, Vampire Abilities. I read it, it says vampires can hypnotize their prey, so it makes feeding easier. And Vampires can also lure their prey by kindness. Huh I'm about to continue reading until I hear George come back. I quickly put the book back and sit down. "Here you are, ham and cheese with some milk." He says handing me the food. "Ta." I say taking it from him.

"So where are you headin'?" He says finishing his juice. "I was heading to London for work." He nods and I say, "So what are you, some kind of vampire?" His eyes widen a little, "P-pardon?" I point to the books and he relaxes, "Oh. I really like the supernatural, especially vampires." I nod and finish my food. "Well thank you for the food, but I should be getting to bed." I say standing up and heading towards the door. I feel him grab my wrist tightly, I turn around and notice him looking at me. His eyes look deep red. "No. Stay." He says quite demanding. I want to say no, but something inside my brain is telling me different. I try and shake my head, but for some reason I nod. 

He walks to his chair and I follow, No leave! He could be dangerous. He sits down and pats his knee and I sit on it. I realize something, He's a vampire! He's using his hypnosis! I settle on his knee and he looks at me. He snakes one arm around my waist to keep me from moving and another on the back of my neck. I look at him and his breath is on my lips. He kisses me and his spell almost broke. It wasn't rough, but felt gentle. He breaks away and looks at me, his eyes are a darker red and are full or hunger. He pulls my neck back exposing it to him. No stop! Snap out of it! I close my eyes and feel his breath on my neck. I feel his tongue lick a line on my neck, and I let out a moan, No stop enjoying this! He kisses my neck and I can feel his fangs. Come on! Snap out of it! Push him away! I feel a sharp pain in my neck and sucking. I let out a gasp as I struggle for air. His spell lifts a little and I put a hand on his chest. I feel my strength and life leave my body as I try to push him away. He grabs my wrist and continues to suck. He stops and I fall to the floor gasping for air. He looks at me sympathetically and I my eyes roll to the back of my head.

(End of dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I really like Alfred Hitchcock and horror movies in general.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is a shitty chapter.

Ringo's p.o.v

I wake up in a cold sweat. I can't remember my dream all I remember was a hotel. I look at George and he is sleeping peacefully, since it's still dark outside I decide to go back to sleep.

I wake up knowing I didn't have another dream and get ready to go to the studio. We leave to go to the studio. "Sorry boy's, but we need some time to fix some stuff. You can write some songs or go out if you like." Mal says on the group with wires around him. At that last part we run for the door. "Wait. John can you put that charm on us?" George says, he means so we don't get notice. John does so and we head out. "Come back in a few hours!" Was the last thing Eppy said before we left.

We go to a pub and order some food and drinks.. well John and Paul order food. Since it's still day no one is there, so it's just us. "How have the songs been coming along?" I ask to John and Paul, "Well, I've seen better days." Paul says and we laugh. We hear the door open and see a woman. She has dark curly haired, and it reminds me of someone, but who? I continue to stare until George says, "Something wrong, luv." I look at him and he looks at the bird. "Her hair looks familiar." George takes a second glance and turns back to me, "From where?" He doesn't see it but I do. "Nowhere, probably just a random bird." I shrug it off, and she leaves. She looks at me, and has a little glare.

Regan's p.o.v

How?! I thought I killed him George must have turned him! Ugh that Harrison bastard! Just wait until Norman finds out.

I make it back to the hide out and head for Norman. "Norman?" I say knocking on the door. "Come in." He's turning away out the window and I speak, "Sir, the human is alive." I say a little scared. That gets his attention, and he turns around with his eyes red from anger. "What how?!" "Sir, Harrison must have turned him." He growls and says, "Well then, we need to kill them both." He says with a smirk on his face. "Gather our strongest supes and train them." "Yes sir." I say and leave. "Harrison you better be ready."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo gets blood from Brian. Also some cute Mclennon

Ringo's p.o.v

My mind keeps going back to that lady, I swear I have seen her before! "Ringo, you ready to leave?" George ask putting on his coat. I didn't realize I was still at my drums until George spoke. "Yeah, I will be there in a minute." I say putting them up. I get to where George, Paul, and John are and put my coat on. "You okay? You seem a bit dazed." Paul ask with concern. "Yeah, maybe the beer." I lie, I don't want them to be concerned. They look unconvinced, but don't push further.

We get to the flat, and that's when I realize I haven't eaten in a while. "Georgie hun, I'm hungry." I say pulling on his sleeve. "Okay, do you want to go to Eppy's or hunting?" I think for a second and say, "Let's go to Brian's, I haven't had any of his blood." I say casually. Everyone looks at me and I say, "What? Is something wrong?" "Luv, we're getting blood bags from him, not his blood." "Oh. I'm sorry I thought, like his blood." George sighs then says, "It's alright. Do you want Paul and John to accompany you?" "Well, can't you come?" He looks away, "No, I'm fine. Besides they're more helpful." I look at Paul then John and sigh, "Fine, are you ready?" They both nod and we head to the door.

We teleport to Brian's house, and let me say I was not prepared for that. I had to hold on to Paul so I didn't lose my balance and fall. "You okay?" I nod my head and hear my stomach rumble. "Alright, come on then." John says and knocks on the door. Eppy opens the door and let's us in. We tell him what I need and he gets me a blood bag. "Ta." I say as he hands me the bag. He sits down and starts talking, "So how have you been Ringo?" "Eh? I feel fine." I say still drinking. We hear a giggle and notice Paul on John's lap, with John kissing his neck. "Ahem" Brian clears his throat, they blush and Paul gets off. Brian glares at them and says, "You are free to do that anywhere else, but not here." Paul is red and John just smirks.

I finish the blood, and I must admit it didn't taste good. I like fresh new blood than this. "Well thank you, Brian." I say waving. "Sure thing. See you boys tomorrow." He says and we leave. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie has a nightmare.

George's p.o.v

They leave to go to Brian's house and I just read a book. I didn't really feel like going, besides I don't really trust two vampires and a human in the same room together. I'm reading my book and hear a noise outside. I look out the window and don't see anything, Must be an animal. I shrug it off and continue reading. I don't hear the sound again.

About 30 minutes later, Paul, John, and Ringo come in, "Hello luv, how was your blood bag?" I say going over to him and pecking his cheek. "Eh. It was okay but I prefer fresh blood from an animal or something." "We all have our own preferences." I say smiling. "Well we're off to bed." John says taking Paul's hand and going upstairs. "Best if we get to bed too." I say pointing upstairs.

(Dream)

I see Regan with an unconscious Ringo in her hands. "Ringo!" I say running towards her. I feel a powerful force pull me backwards, as I see her setting him down on the snow. "Don't you dare touch him, you bitch!" She turns to me and hisses. Before I knew what was happening she was draining him. His face was going pale and I could hear his heart beat slowing down. I notice she is loosing her power, as she is too drunk with his blood to hold me back, and break free from her clasp. I charge at her and she falls back.

"Ha! You think you're more powerful than me? Well you're wrong!" She swiftly pull out a knife and goes to Ritchie. She puts it to his throat and presses down on his flesh. I see a dark liquid flow out and the smell is too powerful. She is doing that, so you drink from him! I try and fight back the urge to suck him, but eventually my vampire gets the better of me. By now Ritchie is waking up and is coughing up blood, "Georgie?" He says before I use my powers on him. He calms down and makes an opening for me. I have his arms pinned down in case he were to escape, and my tongue is licking the blood on his jugular. It taste so intoxicating and irresistible, and I can't help myself. Without another thought I sink my teeth in his skin. He lets out a gasp and starts choking on air, "S-stop, p-please." He says pushing on my chest. I can't hear him, but I am stronger than him, especially in the state he is in.

He is pushing as hard as he can, but as I continue to suck the less stronger he gets. I feel his hand start going away, until it drops to the side. I stop, realizing I drank him dry. He is whiter than paper and his eyes were slightly open. What was once full of life and joy, now was cold and lifeless. "Ringo? Ringo!" I yell. I look around and notice no one here, just me and Ritchie. I can't turn him. I drank all his blood. He needs some of his own blood for me to turn him. I let out a wail and cry onto his chest. I hear the crunching of snow behind me. The last thing I remember is a sharp pain in my back, then waking up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George feels guilty but Paul comforts him.

George's p.o.v

I wake up in a cold sweat and tears running down my face. Ringo, No! I turn and notice Ringo sleeping peacefully next to me. I cover my hands over my mouth, trying to keep quiet while I cry. How could I! How could I ever dream of something like that?! I get out of bed, and head downstairs to calm down. 

I sit at the table with a bottle of liquor, and I'm drinking away my sorrow. You're a monster! How could think of something like that! Especially to your own boyfriend! Ugh. I need to talk to someone. As if on cue, I hear someone shuffling downstairs. I pick up my head, hoping it wasn't Ringo and see a sleepy looking Paul. 

"What are you doing?" He says rubbing his eyes. He gets a better look at me, and notices the tears streaming down and a half empty liquor bottle. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" He sits next to me and rubs my back, taking away the bottle. "I- I had a nightmare." "About what?" About Ringo?" I nod my head and say, "I dreamt that I.. I" he got the message from the way I was stuttering. "Well, what happened?" He ask. If I tell him he would be concerned for our relationship, but if I don't he will nag me until I say something.

I sigh and decide to tell. "Well I will start from the beginning. I saw Regan carrying an unconscious Ringo in her arms. She puts him down on the snow and starts to drink from him. He must have been a human because, if he were a vampire he would have put up a fight. Hypnotized or not, he would have a little resistance. Anyways, I yell and tackle her to the ground. She brought out a knife and quickly moved to Ringo. She put it against his throat and presses down, his blood was pouring and it looked so irresistible and delicious, I couldn't help myself. When he was starting to wake up I was already pinning him to the ground. He put a hand on my chest and I started to do my magic. He calmed down and I started to drink. His hands slowly started to stop pressing on me and fell to the ground. That's when I broke free, I was so intoxicated with his blood I didn't know I was killing him. He looked pale and dead, and that's when I realized what I had done. I drank until there was no more. H-he was.." I stopped for a second not wanting to cry and continue, "He was dead. I killed him." And with that I broke down.

Paul quickly pulled me into a hug and started to stroke my hair, "Shh. It's okay. It was only a dream." He cooed while I continued to cry in his pyjamas. I pull after a minute and I try to calm down, "No it's not. What if I hurt him in real life! I hate being this monster, and now he has to deal with it!" Paul just gaped at me, "George Harrison you are not a monster! Both of you, are the brightest, funniest, and kindest vampires I have ever met! George we will make sure you two are safe." He says that and I smile, "Thank you." He stands up, "Come, we best be getting to bed." I nod, "Alright, goodnight Paul." "Goodnight, Geo." He says and I head upstairs to get some sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finish the album and go have some drinks, but things don't go according to plan.

George's p.o.v

I wake up again, thankfully with no bad dreams. Ringo is already up and is getting dressed, "Morning luv." He say buttoning up his shirt, "Morning." I get up and walk to the washroom. 

When I'm done I change in the room and notice Ringo still in there. "What are you still doin in here." I say jokingly. "Well, waiting for you, of course." I chuckle and start changing. "What is that?" He walk to me and touches my back. I hiss in pain and he quickly retreats his touch. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" "No, you're fine. What did you touch?" I ask trying to see where he touched. "Here." He drags me to the washroom to look in the mirror. My back is facing the mirror, and out of the corner of my eye I see what looks to be a bruise. "What the hell is that?" I ask. What is that? Did I get that when I was sleeping? "I don't know? Does it hurt when I don't touch it?" "Yeah, I didn't notice until you touched me. Maybe just don't touch it." He nods and we leave, so I can finish changing.

We head to the studio and we meet Brian and George M. "Okay boys, this should be our last recordings, then the album is finished!" Eppy says with a smile. We all let out a cheer and quickly head to our instruments. We finish our last recording and we all decide to head out for some drinks. Before we leave though, we are all putting up our instruments. I feel someone walking up to me and pat me on the back. I let out a small yelp and turn around to see a frightened Paul. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry, are you okay?" He says. "You're fine, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I already told him enough this morning, he doesn't need to be more worried. He nods, "Okay, well great job. Hurry so we can leave." I nod and he walks away.

We're sitting in a pub, with magic of course, and we are celebrating our new album. "Okay boys, so in two weeks we have a tour of America coming up. Are you ready for it, or do we need to postpone?" Brian ask. Even though we were at a pub, he still had paperwork with him. We all look at each, and give silent yes', "Yes, we should be ready!" Paul says, our first tour of America! "Raise a glass to the four of us!" I say with a big grin, "To our first American tour!" John says holding up a glass. We all repeat with big smiles plastered on our faces. "Also tomorrow we have dress rehearsal for our gig in two days." Oh shit, he's right. We have a few more gigs before our big tour. "Well we do need to be hyped for our big one!" I say and they all laugh and nod. 

After about 2 hours Paul and John are pissed, Brian, George M., and mal are watching them like they are children, and me and Ringo are a little tipsy. "So are You ready?" Ringo ask, "For?" I would know what he was talking about if I were sober, but I'm not "For the tour silly!?" "Oh! Yeah, but I'm a little nervous." "Ha. Aren't we all." I laugh and order another beer. I see and hear giggling and look to see Paul and John being dragged by mad Brian. "Come! We have to leave!" He says and ushers us to the door. "What happened?" "They almost burnt the place down!" "Holy shit! What the hell! What were you thinking?!" I say when we get outside. They continue to giggle and shrug it off. We go into an alleyway and George M. takes out his wand and teleports us to the flat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I forgot I put in that Hamilton reference.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reherse for the concert with a few mistakes.

Ringo's p.o.v

Me, George, Mal, and George M. are sitting in the kitchen while Eppy is yelling at Paul and John. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He yells as they cringe, "We thought it would be funny." John says with a little giggle. "Funny or not you almost burnt the bloody building down! People could have gotten hurt!" With that they stay silent. "And what if you were caught? Just because people don't recognize you, doesn't mean they can't call the cops." Eppy is calmer than he was before. Shit he's right. We are lucky no one saw before the bathroom almost lit up. "Brian, come on let's let the lads sleep." Mal says putting a hand on Brian's shoulder. Brian sighs then nods, "I suppose. Don't expect to be laid off the hook though. I will see you lads tomorrow at 10." He's mostly talking to me and George and we just nod. "Bye." Brian, Mal, and George wave then leave.

Me and George sigh then look at the two blokes. They give us a sheepish grin, and we couldn't help but laugh. It was kind of funny I have to admit. "You are idiots." I say jokingly. We all laugh and Paul let's out a yawn, "Aw. Is little Paulie sleepy?" John ask still a little drunk. Paul giggles and nods, "Well we're off to bed then." John says, picking Paul up, bridal style.

We head to the concert hall and set up our instruments. Paul, John, and George are playing their guitars up front while I play my drums in the back. "With a love like that you know you should.. be glad! Yeah yeah yeah" They all sing in harmony. While singing the last three yeah's George looks at me. While doing so he not only misses a beat, but also is off key. I laugh and he blushes of either embarrassment from messing up or the because of me. Thankfully only me and George notice, so John doesn't yell at him for messing up. 

We are taking a break and I head for the washroom. While I'm washing my hands George comes in, "Hello." He says with a smile, "Hi." I smile back. "You made me mess up, y'know." I says with a blush, "Oh? How so?" I know what he means, but this is more fun. "Because you are so cute back there." He says. I blush, I really want to kiss him, but if someone were to walk in we would be done for. "Well, I guess I will see you out there?" He nods and I leave.

"You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please, love me do." Paul finishes the chorus and John breaks out into his mouth organ. I see them look at each other and hear John mess up. Damn. We are just all over today. I chuckle knowing why he messed up and he glares at me which makes me laugh more.

"Okay boys, I heard a little hiccups here and there, but I know we will fix those before the show right?" Paul, John, and George blush while I just say, "Yep." "Good." He walks away and we all stand there. "So what happened back there?" I say with a raised eyebrow, "Sod off." John says brushing me off. I giggle and George says, "Better not be looking at me like that during the concert." He says jokingly. I know he's joking, but he's right. I hate when we mess up, even if it's not our fault. "Whatever you say dear." We laugh and start getting ready to leave. "I will see you on Friday. Don't be late. Paul? John?" They both look up at Brian, "Sir?" "I expect to see you tomorrow at my house at noon." He says sternly and leaves. They both cringe, and me and George laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul get a scolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of when Paul and Pete Best lit a condom on fire and went to jail.

Paul's p.o.v

"Come on John. Get ready." I say practically dragging him out of bed. "Sod off." He says standing up and heading to the washroom. Am I nervous? Yes. Do I know what we did? Yes unfortunately. Are we going to get an ear load? Depending on how bad we messed up, which means yes. I start fidgeting with my shirt button, We are in for a treat. I groan and put my shoes on. I hear the door to the bathroom open and John comes out, "So, what do you think our punishment is?" He says acting like we are School kids. Of course, we aren't getting a punishment, but we are going to get a lot of yelling. "I don't know? But don't make it worse by saying something stupid." I say knowing he would open his big mouth. "Well we have time, how 'bout we get some fish and chips?" "Sure!" I say and we walk out the door.

Eppy glares daggers at us and we shrink in our chairs, "You better give me a good explanation other than "we were drunk." He says with air quotes. Damn. Now what am I supposed to say? "Um.. well you see, there was this condom on the ground, and well.. we thought it would be fun to light it then put it out with water." Technically we didn't do anything wrong, sure we dropped it, and the ground may have a burn spot, but did we burn the place? "Look, we said we are sorry okay?" John says a little bit pissed. I glare at him telling him to shut up, "Well sorry doesn't fix the fact you almost committed arson Lennon!" "But did anyone get hurt?" John shut up, please! "No, but someone could have! Someone could have seen you, and could have called the police!" He's right. If someone called the cops on us we would be sitting in jail for a good year or two, and The Beatles would be done for. I sigh, "John he's right. Someone could have gotten hurt or worse killed. Besides we can't be going to jail when we have a tour coming in two weeks." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. "Fine." He Huff's "Ep- er.. Brian I'm sorry we did what we did." "Yes, I'm sorry too. Next time we will watch what we are drinking." Brian nods, "Thank you, boys. I expect to see you tomorrow early." He says standing up. We do the same and nod, "Yes, we will see you tomorrow then. Bye Brian." I wave before we leave.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought." I say as we walk down the street. "Yeah, I guess you're right." John says with a little attitude, "John, the only reason he yelled at us is because, what would have happened if we did burn down the building? We would be in serious trouble, the Beatles would end if that happened." He stays silent then days, "Yeah, both of you are right. I'm sorry." I'm a little shocked, he never says sorry. "It's fine." I say brushing my hand against his. 

"How was it." George ask while writing something, presumably a song. "Better than we thought. Thankfully no fist were thrown." I say jokingly. "Did he say when we had to be at the concert hall?" "No he said be there early." I say sitting on the sofa. "Well Paulie, seems like we have nothing to do. How 'bout we start writing some songs?" John suggest I nod and we head to the table to start writing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear old friend Regan is back!

John's p.o.v

"Shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now! Ah!" We finish our last song and head off stage, "Feels good to be back!" I say with a big smile, "Tell me about it!" Paul still with excitement in his voice. "Great show boys! Now hurry and change, we are going to a party tonight. Now come on, unless you want to be tackled by fans." He says before leaving the room. "It's amazing how he still trust us with drinks." George says taking off his suit. "Please, if he were to ban liquor at the studio, John would still find a way to sneak it in." Paul says finding his best suit to wear. "Ready boys?" Eppy says, peaking his head around the door as we hear girls screaming. We all nod and rush out.

We barely make it to the car with our hair still in tact, "I hate to say it, but I somehow miss that." George say with a laugh. Brian is in the front while we are squished in the back. I'm sitting next to Paul and George is sitting next to Ringo, I take this as an advantage to play a game. I put my hand on Paul's thigh, he let's out a gasp, "John!" He tries to move my hand away, but I don't bulge instead I keep getting closer and closer to his member. I smirk as he glares at me, when he finally gets I won't move he just let's it be. Now that I have what I want, I inch closer and closer. My pinkie slides across his crotch and he yells, "John Winston Lennon! If you don't stop I'll-" he's cut off when we feel the car stop. Eppy opens the door, "c'mon boys." He says and we head out. 

The blinding lights off cameras flash and fans are asking for autographs. After we sign a few we head inside, there is a big staircase, a bar, loud music, and so many people. "Remember, do not drink a lot, and try and be civilized." Brian says, mainly to me and leaves. We all look at each other and head for the bar. I order a pint while the rest get a coke, "John, don't drink so much today." Paul says. I nod, but I can't keep a promise. He looks unconvinced, but turns with Geo and Ringo to go dancing.

It's only been about 10 minutes and this is my 5th drink. I lose the lads in a crowd full of people. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn. There is a brunette girl with long curly hair. I feel like I have seen her before, but I really don't know. The drinks are getting to my mind, "Hello handsome." She says, she was a sight. Her waist is small and her lips are blood red. It feels as though I'm under a spell because, I would never cheat on Paul "What is a man like you, doing all alone?" She ask. She bites her lip and I slur, "Waiting for someone like you." I put on a goofy grin forgetting I have a boyfriend. "Well how about you buy me a drink and we can leave." She started fidgeting with my tie, I giggle and order her a drink. 

"So, care for another round?" She suggests. Before I can say anything, she takes out my wallet. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name." She says ordering drinks, "My name is.. John. John Lennon. And you?" "Regan." She says coming closer. Where have I heard that name before? It sounds familiar. She starts walking up my chest with her fingers and grabs me by the tie. I want to protest, but before I can she comes closer and closer, and with a smirk she kisses me on the lips.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul see's the worst sight imaginable

Paul's p.o.v

Me, Geo, and Ritchie all go dancing in the big hall. Of course there are flashes of cameras and birds dancing everywhere. I ignore them of course, I would never dream of cheating on Johnny with some bird and I doubt he would either. Some up beat music is playing, and we all start dancing. Ringo and I start dancing, and George is just laughing at how goofy we look, "You two, are the worst dancers ever!" He says jokingly. "Well, then you dance." I say laughing. "Okay." He says and starts pulling out the worst dance moves imaginable. Ringo almost falls over laughing, and tears are forming in my eyes. "Sod off." He says out of breath.

We dance for about 10 more minutes until we all try to catch our breath. "I'm going to get something to drink. You lads want anything?" "Can you get me a beer please?" George says while Ringo shakes his head, "No, but try and find John while you're there." I nod and head straight for a bar. Maybe John will come dance with us. Hopefully he didn't drink much. I hum a little tune while I walk to the bar. I feel a churn in my stomach, and I feel something is wrong. I shake it off and make it to the bar. I don't pay any attention to the people sitting and order the drinks. I pay and turn to look for John, instead I see the worst sight imaginable. I see John kissing some bird.

I drop the drinks, and tears start stinging my eyes. He breaks away from the kiss with his eyes wide in shock. I want to yell at him, but I can't. If I do everyone would know. I can see it know, "John Lennon is fucking the bassist." I turn away quickly and pass George and Ringo. The only place I can go is the backyard. I sit on the steps and start crying, that bastard! How could he do this to me?! I pull out my pack of cigarettes and start smoking. 

Ringo's p.o.v

I feel something is wrong, but I don't know what. Apparently my face shows it too, "What's wrong, luv?" George says with a tug on my sleeve. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good." I shrug it off and wait for Paul to come back. We hear glass shatter and I whip my head around to see what happened. I see Paul looking at John with a girl, who has her arms around his neck. "Oh no!" I say as me and George do our best to get to Paul. He rush past us and heads out the back door.

We look at John who looks guilty, but don't see the girl he was with. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lennon?!" George says. I put a hand on his chest to stop him from hitting John, "George, no." He relaxes a little, but John just sits there not knowing what to say. "George, c'mon. Let's go find Paul." I say grabbing him. He nods, but as we leave he gives John a dirty glare, you could even see a little red in his eyes. 

We find Paul outside sitting on a step. "Paul! Are you okay?" I say rushing over to give him a hug. He doesn't move, but cries on my shoulder. George sits on the other side of him and strokes his hair. "Come on Paul, he's probably just drunk." I say. For a second there is a glint of hope in his eyes, that it was the drinks. He looks up at, his eyes and nose are red, "I hope you're right." He says with a little smile. Before we say anything else we hear the door open. We turn and see John with a sympathetic look on his face. "Paul, can we talk please?" He looks at me and George not knowing what to say. I can tell that George doesn't want to leave Paul out here with John, but I think it's best for them. "Yes, come on George." I say getting up. He looks at me dumbfounded, but eventually gets up. Let's just hope this goes well...


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John make up

John's p.o.v

What did I just do? I feel my drunken spell wear off, and realize what just happened. George and Ringo leave and I look for.. what's her name? Ugh! I can't remember. I can't find her, That bitch! She comes on to me, and runs away like a coward. I snap out of my thoughts, and realize I need to fine Paul. I look around to see were Ritchie and George went, but find nothing. Distinctly, I pull out my wand to see were they went. It points me outside the back, ah there he is. I quickly rush outside to find Paul.

I open the door and find Paul crying in Ringo's arms with George stroking his hair, I feel guilt consume me. They turn around, Paul's face is red with tears, Ringo looks a little mad, while George is giving me a glare, if looks can kill, I'd be a dead man by now. "Paul, can I talk to you please?" I say. He looks at George and Ringo, and Ringo speaks for him, "Yes, come on George." He says getting up. George looks at him surprised, but eventually leaves with Ritchie. That leaves only me and Paul outside.

"Paul, let me explain please." I try saying, but he cuts me off, "No! I have nothing to say to you Lennon!" I cringe at how loud he is, "Paul dear, not so loud! We don't want the press to catch hold of this." I say putting a silencing charm on the ground. "Paul, please I-" "What? What do you want to say? "Gee Paul, I'm sorry I was snogging a whore!" I hear a deep growl in his voice. I have never seen him this angry before, and I don't plan on seeing it again. "Paul, just give me a second to explain myself!" He crosses his arms over his chest and I start, "What happened was, I was having a few drinks and this bird walked up to me, and she started talking. She must have been a witch or something because, I felt drawn to her. I swear I didn't have that many drinks, so it couldn't have been that." I lie not wanting to sound like an alcoholic, "She bought some drinks for us, and I took them. She asked me my name and I told her, but when I asked for hers I forgot it. She started to hit on me, and her spell or drinks were so powerful I couldn't protest. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't, in my mind I didn't want to, but she wouldn't stop. She kissed me, and Paul I swear I didn't kiss her back! Please forgive me Paul! I didn't mean to hurt you! You are the love of my life, my world, my best friend." Now I have tears down my face. He notices this and pulls me into a hug, "Oh John, please don't cry." He pulls away and looks down, "John, I don't know if you are telling the truth or not. I want to believe and forgive you, but I just don't know if this would happen again." "Paul darling, I swear on my life that I would never cheat on you." I say putting up a hand, trying to joke around. He giggles, I say, "So, am I forgiven?" He ponders before saying, "Of course John." He pulls me into another tight hug and whispers, "Just please don't let it happen again." I nod and we head inside satisfied.

Ringo's p.o.v

"How could John do that to Paul?!" George says in a harsh whisper. "I don't know, but please just let him explain himself." "What is there to explain? He cheats on him with some whore?" I continue to try and calm George down and realize they have been out there a while. I look at my watch and notice it's already 11.

"Are you boys ready to leave?" Brian says walking up. He notices that 2 of 4 of the Beatles are missing, "Where are Paul and John?" "They're talking. They should be done any minute now." Just as I say that the two boys come in.. holding onto each other. Great they made up! I turn and look at George who has a scowle on his face. I elbow him and he changes his face into a blank expression. "Ah, there you are. Are you ready to leave?" They just stare at each other and without looking at Brian, Paul says, "Yes, were ready." "Good, now come on. Let go of each other until we get in the car." Reluctantly they pull away from each other.

Since it's late there are less photographers and fans outside, so we make it to the car easily. We get inside, I sit next to George as he glares at John, and Paul sits next to John holding his hand. We make it to our flat and head for our bedrooms. I'm still awake after a few hours from loud noises. I smile knowing what's happening across the hall, and thankful that they made up.


	36. Chapter 36

Regan's p.o.v

I look through the windows of their flat, and see John and Paul heading for their bedroom grinning, Dammit! Their love is too powerful. How can I break them? I notice an apple in a fruit bowl on a table, I got it! I will poison the apple, and when someone eats it they will die! Now who? I realize who my main goal was to kill, The drummer! I let out a little squeal of excitement and head back to our hideout.

"Emilia!" I say rushing into her room. She is one of the strongest witches in the group, and my best friend. She pokes her head around the doorway, "Yes?" "I need your help!" She nods and heads over to me, "Okay, what is it?" "Remember that band full of supes?" She nods with a low growl, she fought with us and still has a scar from Lennon's magic. "Yes, and your failure to kill the drummer?" Only her and Norman know of my failure to kill their little drummer boy. "Sod off." I say with shame in my voice, "Okay, well what about them?" Her arms are crossed, she's annoyed because it's already 12. "Well, I have an idea on how to kill him!" Her eyes widen and a small smile forms. "I was thinking, how about we poison him!" She has a big smile now, but quickly disappears, "Wait how are we going to get him to consume it? He won't just take it willingly." "Exactly! I was thinking, how about you poison an apple. Like in Snow White, but instead of waking up after a kiss, he dies." A big dark smile consumes her face. She knows exactly what I'm asking for. "You want me to do the honours?" I nod and she starts laughing, "Of course! Why would I take down such a big opportunity?" She gets her wand out and a spell book. She notices me still here and says, "Shoo. I have to start practicing." I nod and head out finding Norman.

"Sir." "What is it?" He is still mad at me for failing to do my duties, and I don't blame him. "I have an idea on how to kill the drummer." His ears perk up with that and says, "Yes?" "Emilia is going to use a poison an apple for the drummer to eat, but true loves kiss won't save him because he will be dead!" He is clearly satisfied with my idea, "Just like that little fairy tale?" "Yes, but no true loves kiss. He will be dead. Besides he is only half vampire, so it should be an easy kill." "Alright, keep a close eye on them while she prepares." "Yes sir." I say then turn to leave.

Paul's p.o.v

"That was amazing." I say while on John's chest. He strokes my hair, "I know." He says with a smirk. I laugh and lay there, "You are so silly." I turn off the lamp and close my eyes to go to sleep. "Paul?" John whispers, "Yes luv?" I say with my eyes still closed. He hesitates for a second before answering, "You know I love you, right?" I'm taken aback by this question, I know that he is talking about what happened earlier. I look up at him and say, "Yes, of course. Why?" He stays silent then speaks, "Well only because, I want you to know I would never cheat on you." "John, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. I believe when you say that you would never cheat on me. I also believe you when you say you didn't mean it. I'm sorry I ran off, I was just scared that you didn't love me enough." I say with tears forming in my eyes, "Oh Paul, I am so sorry you thought that! I love you more than anything in this life, and I will always love you! He say planting kisses all over me. He stops and I whisper, "John, I love you." And close my eyes, "I love you too." Was the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted for a while, I just had some family stuff going on, but here's a load of chapters for y'all.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few days past and George and John made up.

Regan's p.o.v

I have been keeping an eye on the group, while Emilia is working on the spell. Their happiness and love is disgusting, and I can't wait until I can end it. I find Emilia and tell her, "How is the spell?" I say anxious just to end their drummer, "Perfect, it should be ready tonight." She say with excitement, "Okay, well how will it work?" "He will be drawn to the apple, and when he takes a bite out of it a poison will be in his system, which we will have the only antidote. I'm sorry each poison or venom could not be made without one." I nod smiling at the plan. "Alright we will attack tonight, so be ready." She nods and walks away. Don't worry Beatles, you will have what's coming to you.

George's p.o.v

Me and Ringo are watching a movie on the television while Paul and John are writing some songs. "Ringo?" "Yes dear?" "I- I'm wrote a song." I say I'm a little nervous to show him, thinking he won't like it. "Well, don't be shy! Show me!" He says with excitement. I nod and go get the paper with the lyrics. I bring it back with a guitar to play it for him. He sits on the sofa, and I sit on the coffee table. I strum, doing a little warm-up, and start singing, "You don't realize how much I need you. Love you all the time, and never leave you. Please come back to me, I'm lonely as can be, I need you..." I finish the song and he sits there with tears in his eyes, "Was that for me?" I nod and he pulls me into a hug. "Oh George, I love you so much!" "I love you too." I say kissing his head. We stay like that until the movie ends.

Regan's p.o.v

Me and Emilia walk to their flat and wait until no one is around to cast the spell. "Alright, the spell is on the apple, let's just wait until he takes a bite before leaving." She whispers scared that we will be noticed. I nod and she cast a spell to make us invisible, "Oh, I'm so excited!" She says, clearly excited. I laugh and say, "Yeah me too." I stop talking, and we hear voices coming back.

Ringo's p.o.v

I hold George tightly until I realize it's getting late. I feel hungry and me and George go hunting. As I'm drinking the blood of the animal I hear a rustle in the leaves I look up to see just George eating and I shrug it off. I hear it again, and this time George looks up, "What's wrong, Ritchie?" "I don't know, I heard a noise. Probably an animal." I say shrugging it off. He does the same and returns to his dinner. 

When we are done I heal our foxes and their wounds, yes I upgraded from a bunny to a fox, and head back home. I don't admit it, but I still feel a little hungry. Of course we didn't drain the foxes completely, but that should have been enough right? Whatever, it's probably in my head.

We get to the flat and see Paul and John eating, "How was it?" Paul ask looking up, "It was fine." I say sitting down. There is a nice juicy, red apple sitting in the fruit bowl and it makes my mouth water. Wait, why are you hungry for an apple? You wouldn't taste it anyways. I pick up the apple and examine it. "What are you doing rings?" John ask and everyone looks at me. "This looks tasty." "Taste it, and find out." He says chuckling. Eh. What's the harm? I take a bite out of it. Immediately, I feel something wrong with me. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I fall to the ground.


	38. Chapter 38

George's p.o.v

Me and Ritchie are walking back to our flat. I can't tell if he is bothered by what he heard, but I am. I'm walking close to him, practically conjoined at the hip, and try to make sure nothing happens. 

We make it home safely, and got into the kitchen with John and Paul, "How was it?" Paul asked. Ringo just shrugs and says, "It was fine.", We go and sit down. I'm not paying attention, so I don't notice him staring at an apple. Out of the corner of my eye I see something red being picked up, "What are you doing rings?" John asked. Me and Paul turn to see Ringo looking at an apple. "This looks tasty." How? You won't even taste it. Before I can say anything John butts in, "Taste it, and find out." He says with a chuckle. I feel my stomach clench as he takes a bite. I notice his eyes go to the back of his head, his skin turn white, and he falls down dropping the apple.

"Ringo!" I say dropping to his side. Both of the lads come next to me, "Oh shit!" John says while Paul just stays silent, still in shock. "The apple! John check what was in it!" I say holding Ritchie's head. He gets his wand out and checks it. "It was a poison apple!" I gasp as tears run down my face. We hear laughing and to to see to girls. Regan, and.. Emilia? "You. What did you do to him." I say grabbing Emilia's shirt, knowing that she did this because she is a witch. "Oh just put a little curse on lover boy." She says with a smirk. I bang up against a wall, "Well get rid of it!" "Wait, George!" Paul say with realization in his voice. He has Ringo in his lap, as John is still checking the apple. "A poison apple.. just like Snow White! True loves kiss, will break the spell!" I let go of Emilia and rush over to Ritchie. I take him off of Paul's lap and set him on the sofa. 

I kneel by his side and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Oh Ritchie, please wake up. I stroke his cheek, which is ice cold, trying to find the strength to kiss him. Tears run down, and kiss his hand. Come on! Just do it! I finally get courage and go in. His lips are colder than his cheek and hand, and quickly I back off waiting for him to awake.


	39. Chapter 39

George's p.o.v

I pull away from him and wait. Come on, any time would be good. 30 seconds pass, and he is still out. I let out a sigh and frustration, and kiss him again more roughly. Come on! Come on, Ritchie! More tears stream down as I stop kissing. "Why isn't it working?!" I say looking at both girls. They both laugh and Regan say, "Because, this isn't that kind of fairy tale. He won't wake up, unless we take off the curse." She says pointing between the two of them. They both laugh and I turn to John, "John! Take it off!" He shakes his head, "I'm sorry. Only they can." He sounds guilty, as if it is his fault. 

I let out a low growl and turn to them. "Take it off now!" I rush to them, and they back away. I hear a growl and turn to see Paul in one of his dog forms, and John with his wand out getting ready to fight. I turn back and see the girls also ready to fight, Emilia has her wand out, while Regan is in her wolf form. I charge at Emilia, as she is my main focus, while Regan goes for the others. She lays a punch, and starts yelling spells. While she hits me, I don't back down. I hear commotion happening in the background, as I hear whimpers and growls, and yelling. I grab Emilia's wrist with her wand and pin her to the wall. I have her wrist in one hand and her neck in the other, all she does is laugh at me. "Take it off him, you bitch!" I start squeezing. She coughs and her face is turning purple. There is a loud howl and whimper, and I turn around. I see a black dog with blood all over it's face, and on the ground a wolf with a chunk of it's flesh out of it's throat. I see the wolf turn into a familiar girl, it was Regan gasping for air. Paul turns into his human form and spits up chunks of meat.

I turn back to Emilia with a smirk, her eyes are wide with tears. Paul just killed her best friend! "You bastard!" She says trying to attack him, but I pin her against the wall harder, making a little hole. I squeeze her neck harder, making the tears come out, and let out a growl. "Take. It. Off." I say getting in her face. She let's out a whimper, "Fine." She manages to squeak out. I drop her, and she starts coughing. She stands up and wobbles to where Ringo is. She says a spell and her wand starts to glow. His colour starts coming back, and she finishes, "There, now you have to kiss him." I grab her collar, "Now leave, and tell Norman to never come back." I growl at her, and she nods. I let go of her, and she looks at her dead friend. "You will pay." Was the last thing she says before teleporting out. We will see.

I turn around and notice a mess, there is blood everywhere and dead body on the ground. While Paul cleanes his face, he still has blood on his arms, while John has blood running down his chin and a black eye. "Let's clean up, before he wakes up." They both nod and John takes out his wand. He makes the body disappear and starts to clean us all up. I didn't even realize that I was bleeding on my side, She must've hit me there.

After we clean up, I go back to Ritchie. I kneel down and grab his hand, he's warmer than before. I kiss his knuckles and look at his face. I take in every detail from his nose, to his faint white streak in his hair. I waste not a moment longer and go in. It's a short but passionate kiss. I pull away to see if it worked, c'mon Ritchie. Please wake up. I wait and still nothing. I turn to look at Paul and John, Paul has tears streaming down his face and John just looks down. I close my eyes and let silent tears flow. I'm sorry Ritchie. I let out a wail as I turn my back away. I feel a someone move behind me and a groan. "G-George?"


	40. Chapter 40

George's p.o.v

What? Ritchie? I turn around. "R-ritchie?" His eyes are open and a yawn escapes his mouth and he smiles, "Ritchie!" I say hugging and kissing him. Paul and John come over hugging him, "Ritchie, I'm so glad you're okay!" Paul says wiping away his tears. "Rings, I'm so sorry I ever told you to eat the apple!" John says with a little whimper. I totally forgot that John told him to eat the apple. I know he was only joking, not knowing it was poisoned, so I could never be mad at him for that. "S'fine John, but what happened?" Shit, we erased his memory of Regan and all them. "Uh.." Shit, do we tell him? Me, John, and Paul all look at each other, not knowing what to say.

I sigh, "Um Ritchie?" "Yes dear?" I think for a moment before saying, "When I.. uh turned you, you didn't fall in the bath." "Oh?" He says looking confused, "Well you see, uh.. you were.. attacked." "Attacked? Attacked by who?" Dammit! I can't tell him. I look at the lads for help. Paul looks down, not wanting to be involved, but John sighs saying, "Look Ringo, what happened was before Geo met us, he was in this "cult". They were not good people, and hated when he left." I try reading Ritchie's mind, but all I find is confusion. "Well, they sent people to hurt you, and we tried to keep you safe, but we couldn't. They found you, and.. killed you." He looks at me shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" I can tell he's not mad, but confused as to why I never said anything. C'mon, there is no use in lying anymore, "Well Ringo, at the time you were pregnant." "Pregnant?" "Yes, a vampire can get anyone pregnant, no matter the gender." "Well, why didn't we use a condom?" "Because, even after we used a condom you still got pregnant. That's why we don't go very far in bed." He nods his head, I guess understanding. "Well, what happened to the baby?" "They.. killed her along with you." He lets out a gasp. I go over to him and hug him. He starts crying and I stroke his hair. 

We finish telling him the rest of what happened, and tears are shed. He's not mad that I never told him, but he doesn't like that I never told him before he got poisoned. Paul and John went to Eppy's to try and explain what happened, and to see if we can postpone a show, but unfortunately we've already missed enough and can't miss another. "Eppy said, to be at the hall at 10 tomorrow." John says coming inside with Paul following. They both sit on the couch and cuddle like us. I want to make up for not telling Ritchie and get an idea, "Ritchie?" "Yes dear?" "I think it's time to go to bed." I say wiggling my eyebrows. Of course we won't go too far, but just enough to get pleasure. He hesitates before nodding. I grab his hand and go to our bedroom, without Paul interrupting.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going to America!

Emilia's p.o.v

Oh my God. Those assholes killed Regan! I'm walking, actually more like limping, to Norman's room to report what happened. Those bastards! You will pay for this! I stop and knock on Norman's door. I go inside nervous. He looks stressed and mad, maybe he already knows. Before I can talk he puts a hand up, stopping me, "I already know." He says angry. "Sir, what do we do?" "It's not a we. It's what am I going to do?" I gasp, he can't possibly do this alone. "Are you sure?" He turns to me, "Are you doubting my powers?!" I shake my head, "Good. Now leave." I nod and quickly rush out.

Norman's p.o.v

What am I going to do? I know! The manager. I will either kill the manager or kill the drummer! I will do this on my own without any help from these fools. 

John's p.o.v (a few weeks later)

It is the last day before we head to America and we are so excited. Our first tour of America! We decide to go out to eat with Brian to celebrate, "Are you lads all packed and ready to go?" He says taking a sip of tea. We all nod, while they are packed I haven't even touched my bags, so I have to do that tonight. "Good, we are leaving at 5 tomorrow, but I will wake you up knowing some people can't do that themselves." He says looking at me. "Well, I would if I wasn't up all night making people scream." George snickers, Eppy and Ringo turn red, while Paul gasp and hits my leg. "Well if that's the case, you can sleep with me on this tour." My face goes red while the others laugh. "Sod off." 

We finish eating and leave. "Well goodnight boys. I will be over tomorrow at 4:30 to wake you." He says waving. I groan, that's so early! We get home and head upstairs. Once I finish I finish packing, I hear Paul say, "Let's go to bed, so we can wake up early tomorrow." I nod and jump in bed. I can't sleep, yes I'm tired, but I think I'm just too excited. I mean it's America, look at all the places we can see! Of course we can't really go to them, but we can still see them from the air or car. I finally manage to go to sleep with pleasant dreams.

"Come on Lennon." Brian says taking the blanket off me. I shudder as the cold air touch my bare feet. I just groan and open my eyes to see Paul putting on some trousers. I get up, still sleepy, and head to the shower. It's while I'm drying off when I realize, we are going to America! Quickly, I dry off and head out to put some clothes on. It's only 4:45 and our plane leaves in an hour, ugh if only time could go faster. I go downstairs and see Paul eating breakfast. I grab myself some cereal and start eating. When we're done it's already 5, so we head to the airport.

Everyone is asleep in the car, but I'm too excited to sleep. Just think of all the sights we are going to see! Las Vegas, Chicago, New York City! Maybe if we have time, I can take Paul to the beach and go swimming! I'm too lost in thought to realize we made it to the airport. Groggily we all shuffle onto the plane, and sit next to each other. After I sit down I'm hit with a wave of sleepiness. I sit next to Paul and George sits next to Ringo. He has his head on my shoulder and I put my head on his. "If it means that you boys would be more quiet, then I should wake you up early this often." Brian chuckles before settling in his seat. I want to say a snide remark, but before I can, I fall asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just boys being boys.

Eppy's p.o.v

This whole tour has been an amazing experience for me and the boys. Of course we don't get out often do to work, but when we do it is amazing. Ringo has been doing better, and I wasn't kidding when I told John to sleep in my room, of course I had to get a room with two beds instead of one. I used to fancy John, and honestly I still do a bit, but when he got together with Paul I learned to put those feelings aside. 

"Come on Lennon! Get up!" I say shaking him. He ignores me and face the other way. Even after I take the covers off he is still ignoring me. Yes, I know it's the day off, but him and Paul were supposed to go on a date today. I huff and grab his ankle. I literally drag him out of bed. He starts screaming and begging me to stop, "No stop! Okay okay, I'm up!" "Good. Let's not keep Paul waiting." I say with my hands on my hips as he walks to the washroom. I sigh and start making his bed, knowing he won't.

Paul and John go out to eat, and Ringo and George are on a date of their own leaving me at the hotel doing work. Hours later, I hear four voices outside my door, three, two, one. On cue they come busting in, "Eppy, let's go to the beach!" Paul says holding onto John. I sigh looking out of the ocean view window, it was a beautiful day, but there were a lot of people there. I sigh, "Only if John makes you unrecognizable." They all cheer in excitement. "Deal!" Everyone except John leave to change. John comes out the restroom with his swimwear on, "You coming Eppy?" "No, I have to do work, but you boys have fun." I say before he leaves.

Paul's p.o.v

John cast a spell on us and we all head out. Even though we are unrecognizable, we still have to keep our relationship a secret, besides it's America they and the rest of the world aren't ready for us. "Paul! Let's go swimming!" He says grabbing my arm. "Fine fine, but don't get my hair wet!" I say with a sassy tone. Immediately, John splashes me and I run at him, "Why you little!" I say running, trying not to fall in the waves. I hear George and Ringo laughing as they make sand castles. I catch up to him and tackle him in the water. He is laughing as I get his hair all wet, "It's not funny!" "Oh you're right... It's hilarious!" I must say his laugh is cute, but it's also contagious. As much as I try and stay serious, I can't help but laugh along with him.

An hour passes and we are all in the water. We splash each other, but of course I complain about my hair getting wet. "Oh come on Paul, it's just water." Geo says, "Water that can destroy beauty." I say crossing my arms and closing my eyes. What I didn't know was that a big wave was coming. The guys move away silently while I stand there unprepared. I feel the water hit my back, it wasn't a big wave, but it was big enough to still get my hair wet and knock me down. "You assholes!" They all snicker and I playfully hit them.

The sun starts to set and we all dry off to head back to the hotel. "That was amazing!" Ringo says drying his hair. "Hopefully, we can do this more often." George says smiling as they head to their rooms. "Let's see if I can sneak past Brian and get to sleep with you tonight." John says with a sly grin. I smile and nod, heading to my room.

John's p.o.v

"How was it?" Eppy ask, not looking up from his papers. "Alright." I say heading to the shower. When I'm done I get dressed and try and sneak out, "And where are you going Lennon?" Brian says still not looking up, "Oh, just...out." "To Paul's?" He says raising a brow. "Oh, come on Eppy! Please!" I beg. He sighs then says, "Fine, only to get you out from under my feet you can stay there." I jump in excitement, "Oh thank you Brian!" I say before rushing to Paul's door. He opens it with a grin, and we head to the bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a stroll in Miami.

Ringo's p.o.v

America is beautiful! The sights are lovely! My favourite place so far is Miami, the beaches are lovely and the people are so nice! The only problem is.. I'm getting hungry, very hungry in fact. I had to get blood soon before I.. you know. "George dear?" "Yes?" He says looking up from his guitar, "I'm getting a little hungry." I say patting my belly. He smiles and standing, "Well there is a lot of woods here, so let's go hunt." I smile and take his hand and head out back to the woods.

We see some doe eating some grass, and my mouth starts watering. Before I'm about to strike it puts it's head up, as if she heard me. We hide behind a tree, and when the deer puts her head back down I sigh in relief. We do a silent nod to each other as if to say, Ready? Go! We each go for a dear and start bitting. Of course we don't drain them dry, but just enough to fill us up. After we are both satisfied with our meal, I heal the wounds on their necks and we head back to the hotel.

John, Paul, and Brian had to go to an interview so it was just us, "So, what do you want to do?" I ask. He shrugs, "I don't know. John isn't here, so we can't go out without being noticed." "Well, we do have our disguises." I say motioning to the clothes. He nods, "Alright, so where did you have in mind?" Right when he says that some sun shines through the window and I smile, "How about we go for a stroll in town." He smiles, "Of course!" 

We pass by some shops and restaurants, the sun is high up and people are walking and laughing at the beach. As much as I want to hold his hand I can't, He looks so beautiful in the sun. The way the sun shines on his head, to the way you can see his delicate cheek bones is perfect. Even though we have disguises on, some people still stare at us trying to see if it really is us. We hear some girls talking, wondering if we are the famous Beatles, but before they can ask us we go into a little shop. It is full of stuff, but we aren't really interested in it. 

The girls leave and we sigh, "Thank goodness! I don't want to have my day ending out of breath." George say as we walk back out. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mclennon fluff!

John's p.o.v

Me, Paul, and Brian are sitting on the same couch while being interviewed. It wasn't a very big one, making all of us touch thighs. "Are any of y'all in a relationship?" The host ask with his American accent. I feel Paul tense up a bit, but I decide to speak, "No, we would rather focus on our music than some bird." "I see, but what are your inspirations for songs, like She love you?" I wasn't prepared for this question, but thankfully I think fast, "The songs we write about love, is mostly from our past relationships." He nods and the interview continues.

The interview ends and we are in the car. I'm messing with my wand while Paul snuggles on my shoulder feeling sleepy, and Brian is looking at some papers. With Paul asleep on my shoulder, I decide to give him a present. I point my wand to my hand and a small pink blossom starts to appear. I put it in his hair carefully, trying not wake him, How beautiful. I kiss his head and put my head on his, drifting off to sleep.

Paul's p.o.v

I wake up when I feel the limo stop. I notice that John was waking up too, must've fell asleep. Besides it was an early interview. I feel something in my hair and decide to touch seeing what it is. I pick a small blossom and turn to John smiling, "You like it? It's beautiful just like you." I nod and peck him on the lips before the door opens. Brian steps out then we do, of course we are met with some flashes, but make it inside the hotel. Thankfully Eppy allowed John to stay with me saying, "He learned his lesson" which I highly doubt. 

"Let's go see if Geo and Rings or doing anything, maybe we can go get a pint." John says walking to their door, I nod and follow. He knocks, but when they don't answer we decide to forget them and head to the pub or bar ourselves.

We get there and see two gentleman already at the bar, one is tall while the other is short, immediately we know who they are. "Ritch, Geo, how are ya?" I say putting a hand on their shoulders. They both turn and smile, "Hey lads, how was the interview?" Ringo ask. We shrug, "Same as always." They both nod and take a sip of beer. "Where's Eppy?" "Oh probably doing some work at the hotel." I say waving my hand. They both nod and me and Paul order some drinks. 

We decide to leave the bar after it started to get packed. We were only tipsy, not fully sober, but also not fully drunk. We get a cab and decide to go back to our hotel.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor fluffy sex scene

George's p.o.v

I drag Ringo into our room, with a feeling of lust wash over me. I can tell he has the same feeling by the look in his eyes. I shove him against the wall, and he wraps his legs around my waist. I start kissing on his lips and start going down to his chest. He lets out soft moans wanting more, "How 'bout we take this to the bed?" I say in between kisses. Aggressively he nods his head, and I take him off the wall to the bed. Quickly we take off our clothes and start shaking the bed.

John's p.o.v

I pull away from Paul and pick my head up. There is a loud pounding coming from the next room, I smirk knowing exactly what's going on. "What's wrong Johnny?" Paul says with hungry eyes, "Nothing, love." I say going in again. He lets out soft purrs and I nibble on his neck leaving little love bites. 

The sun comes again waking me up, by sun I mean Eppy dragging me out of bed. "Come on Lennon, we have a rehearsal to go to in an hour, and if you want to eat breakfast then hurry up." With the mention of food I get up. I get out of the bathroom refreshed and see a note on the bed. It read, "Went downstairs to go eat- Paul" I put on some shoes and how downstairs.

They're all sitting at a table, thankfully no one was down here other than a few gentlemen who were either too busy reading the paper or too tired to care. I grab some food and sit down with them, "Hello." I say they all look at me and say hi back. "Say Rings, George, sounded like someone was having fun." I say with a smirk. They both turn red, Paul smacks my thigh, and Eppy glares, "John! Not too loud!" I laugh and they just glare at me. After me and Paul finish eating, we all leave for our last rehearsal of our last show.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big news!

Ringo's p.o.v

We are on the plane heading back to London. This tour has been the second most amazing thing in my life, of course George being first. The view was amazing, and the crowd was even better. We are all worn out, yes even me and George despite being a vampire, this is our first major tour, the biggest one yet. George is asleep in his seat while I'm reading a book. I must admit I haven't been feeling good these past few days, I hope it doesn't mean what I think it does. 

A few minutes pass and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I quickly but quietly go to the loo. It's not as worse as the day before or the day before that, but it still is vomit. I wash out my mouth and head out. Paul and John are talking and I go over, maybe they can tell me something. "Hey." They look at me and smile. I take a seat, "What's up, Ritch? Saw you rush to the loo, is everything alright?" Paul says with a worried tone. "Well, I was actually coming to see if you can tell me." I say looking at John. He nods and takes out his wand. 

"Okay where is the boo boo?" He says, I roll my eyes laughing at his remark, "S'not really a "boo boo" but just a pain in my belly area." He nods and puts his wand a few inches away from me. The tip of his wands starts glowing, his expression changes from confusion to being happy. He whispers Paul something and he does the same. By now, George is already awake and came over, "What's happening over here?" He jokes. "Oh, just having a chat." "Actually, we're glad both of you are here, so we can talk." Paul say with a glint in eyes. George nods and sits down.

"What's up?" Paul and John look at each other and giggle like some school girls. "Seriously, what's happening?" I ask with a little ease. "Well, you see Ringo-" John starts off, but Paul interrupts him, "You're pregnant!" He says loud, fortunately not waking Brian, Mal and the other's. I gasp, "What?! Are sure?!" I say grabbing Georgie's hand. He nods with a big grin, I turn to George who has a shocked but happy expression on his face, "Georgie we're going to be parents!" I laugh out. He turns to me and smiles, "Yes dear, we are!" He say with tears streaming down his face. He grabs my face and we kiss, it was very salty but very passionate. 

George's p.o.v

I can't believe it! We're going to be parents! Me and Ritchie! But wait, what if something were to happen? What if Norman finds out? I break away from the kiss, and Ringo stares at me confused, "What's wrong love?" "Oh I don't know, but what if Norman finds out?" Everyone smiles disappears at the realization of what could happen. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not going to let that happen." He says with a small smile trying to sound confident. "We will make sure both of you are safe." Paul chimes in and John nods. "Thanks." I say. "Well come on then! Names don't come out of nowhere!" I say finding a pen and paper to write on. He giggles and we start naming some names.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby names

Paul's p.o.v

Oh I'm so excited for George and Ringo! Just imagine a little boy or girl running around! "Okay, how about Paula for a girl?" I joke, "No, that's too ugly." John jokes ruffling my hair. I do a little pout, "Haha, no Paul. We are not naming the child after you." Ringo says with a giggle before saying more names, "What about Grace for a girl and Jacob for a boy?" "Eh, I like Grace, but not really Jacob." 

This goes on for a while until Eppy comes over, "We should arrive in two hours, so don't bother me by asking 'are we there yet?" He says glaring at John. We all giggle and he sits down, "What are you blokes doing?" He say picking up the paper with the names in it. His faces morphed into confusion until it finally dongs on him, "Are these baby names?" He ask looking at Ringo and George. They both have a big grin and nod, "So that must mean..." We all nod. Now we all have that big grin, "Well congratulations boys!"

We get home to the screaming of fans outside. We all rush to the cars, barely making it out with all our hair. All four of us are in one car while Neil, Eppy, and Mal are in another, "So, have you made a decision on the names yet?" I ask curious. "No, but we do like Grace for a girl and Dhani for a boy." George says looking at all the papers full of names. I laugh and fall asleep on the car window.

"Here's to Geo and Ritchie!" I say holding up a drink. They all smile and repeat it and take a sip from the wine, or in this case for Rings his blood. "We are all so happy for both of you!" Brian says taking a small sip. "Thanks Eppy! We are so excited!" Ringo says with a smile. 

During the little party, Ringo wasn't feeling good and went to bed with George, leaving me and John to clean up. Since it's already late, John decides to just use his magic and the room is spotless, "Paul, how 'bout one more drink before bed?" John ask holding up two glasses. I nod and he pours the drinks, "So, what are your thoughts on the baby?" He asks taking a sip, "I'm really excited! Not only for Geo and Rings, but for the fact that there is going to be a little baby here!" I nods his head. I can tell he's thinking about something, "What's wrong, love?" He shrugs, "I don't know, but I'm just wondering what we're going to do when we have to go on tour and all that." Shit he's right. What are we going to do? "I'm not sure, but I'm sure that we will always be there for them." I say trying to act positive. He smiles and finishes his drink, "Ready to go to bed?" He ask taking my empty glass. I nod and we both head upstairs.


	48. Chapter 48

George's p.o.v

It's been two weeks since we found out the news. It's been quiet, too quiet, there's no way that Norman could have forgotten about us, especially after what we did to Regan. I'm broken out of thought when I hear a soft snore from my chest, it was Ringo. We were watching some program on the telly, must've gotten tired. I think before picking him up and heading upstairs. I place him on the bed and kiss his forehead before leaving. 

Gently, I close the door behind me, across the hall I hear soft giggles coming from John and Paul's room. I look at my watch and realize it's getting late, they haven't eaten yet. I knock on the door and hear a grunt, John comes to the door with wrinkled clothes, "What?!" John says angry that I interrupted their kiss, "What do you want for dinner." "That's it?! I don't care, just get us some fish and chips." He says getting some money from the nightstand. I walk in and see a half naked Paul sprawled on the bed, trying to cover himself in some sheets. I stifle a giggle and John hands me the money, "There, I don't care what you get just sod off!" I turn around and leave the room.

I'm walking home with the fish and chips, the sun is setting giving a beautiful orange red colour in the sky. The sky is setting a reminder that Ringo hasn't eaten in the last few hours, I'll go give this to John and Paul then get some blood from Eppy. I get to the flat and go get Paul and John. They we're both sweaty and Paul looked very flushed, "Here, I'm going to get some blood from Eppy." "Okay, when I'm done I'll go with you." Paul says. I groan, forgetting I have to have a babysitter when getting blood.

Paul finishes and we start walking to Eppy's house. We reach his house and he let's us in. We chat about how Ringo is doing, "Alright, tomorrow I'll be over at around 5 to discuss some work and concerts, so be sure Richard is awake by then." We both nod and get ready to leave. I grab the different types of blood and my coat, "Okay, well we will see you tomorrow then. Thanks Eppy." He nods and we leave.

I find Ringo awake with John on the couch. "Hello, love." He says smiling, "Hello, here you are dear." I say handing him two bags that say O-. "Ta." Normally, Ringo would want some animals blood, but ever since he got pregnant he's been wanting the blood bags. No problem, I like them over some poor creature. He finishes the bags and I throw them away. "Eppy said that he was going to come over at 5 tomorrow to discuss some music stuff." Paul says snuggling with John. We all nod and watch some film on the telly. I hear soft purrs emit from Paul as John starts rubbing his belly, I look down to see a drained Ringo. It looks like he has never seen the sun, he has bags under his eyes, and even his cheekbones are visible. He doesn't deserve to go through this, I think to myself. Honestly, as much as I'm happy we're having a child, I'm really worried for his health. Of course he has more chance of survival than he was when he was human, but he's still half human meaning he can still die. I feel a tug on my shirt, "George, I'm ready to go to sleep." He says sounding sleepy. I nod and pick him up, as he can barely walk, "Me 'n Ritchie are going to sleep." "Alright, we'll be up there after the movie." John says, now holding a small kitty. "Alright, night John, night Paul." I hear a hum and meow in response.

I take Ringo upstairs, bridal style, and tuck him in. I kiss head and go take a shower. If he gets weaker, can he just heal himself? Is that even possible? It's only when the soap gets in my eyes, I hiss out in pain and start getting it out. When I'm out of pain, I turn off the water and dry myself off. I hear soft snores coming from the bedroom, I smile knowing that a soon to be father in there. All my bad thoughts leave me and I leave the bathroom. Ritchie is sleeping on his side, his hair is falling on his face, and his belly is showing through the cover. He looks really cute, I think before getting on my side on the bed. I kiss him one last time and pull him closer to me, I feel him snuggle a little closer, and I drift off to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

Norman's p.o.v

I've been following the manager for a few weeks now, taking in his every move. I must admit he was a sight, too bad I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him whether I get the drummer or not! 

I see them get off their plane at the airstrip. One by one they all file out, I see all five of them happy, calm before the storm I see. 

A few days pass, I see George and Paul walking to the managers house so I hide. There isn't much talking, but the most important thing I get is, "Alright, tomorrow I'll be over at around 5 to discuss some work and concerts, so be sure Richard is awake by then." Why wouldn't he be? I'm broken out of thought when I hear the door open. Quickly I merge into the shadows not being noticed. I see the pair walk off, 5 o'clock eh? Alright, we'll just make sure you don't go. I think with a sly grin before returning to my hideout.

John's p.o.v

I wake up all groggy with a little black kitten curled up next to me, I smile knowing exactly who it is. I contemplate whether to get out of bed and wake it up, or to sleep in. I turn to a clock, 10:30, I have plenty of time, I think while gently caress Paul's soft fur on his head, trying not to wake him. I close my eyes drifting off to sleep once again with my hand on his little tummy.

The smell of bacon and eggs make my eyes shoot open out of hunger. Quickly I jump out of bed and head downstairs to see Paul with a apron on, making breakfast. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck, "Johnny stop!" He says through giggles, "Never!" I say nuzzling my head into his neck. 

"Ahem." We turn around to see George, hands on his hips, and Ringo stifling a laugh. "We may not be eating, but we don't want to see that." I immediately pull away, my face red from embarrassment, "Right, sorry." I say sheepishly. They both shake their heads and sit down.

"Ringo, Brian said that he was going to be here around 5 to talk about upcoming concerts, and that you need to be awake." George says looking through the paper. Ringo, who looks like he's already falling asleep, just nods his head.

Ringo's p.o.v

When Paul and John finish their meals, they go into the sitting room to write some songs. I go sit down and the sofa while George sits on the floor, and play some marbles. 

I notice it's only 12, but I'm already starting to feel drowsy, much more than my first pregnancy. It hurts a little less, but I can still feel the pain. George was kind enough to let me bite into his wrist this morning and let me drink some blood, even though Vampires can't take from other magical beings, they can drink from another if in need. 

"Ha! I win again!" I say, cheering at my victory. I hear George grumble and take out his wallet, "He's wearing his lucky rings, y'know?" John says not looking up. George hands me the money and we start a new game.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realize that I do not know what pregnancy feels like. If I get any information wrong in this chapter, I'm sorry I'm an idiot.

Epstein's p.o.v

I look at the clock, noticing it's already a quarter past 3, and head upstairs to change.

As I'm fixing my tie, I hear a rustle outside, just the animals. I close the window and start fixing my sleeves.

Once again I hear a rustle. I now decide to close the curtains, but then a bird lands on the edge of the window. I jump back, but then relax seeing as it's only a small crow. I roll my eyes and close the curtains.

Once I'm done primping myself, I look in the mirror one last time. Satisfied, I get ready to leave, but before I can, a loud bang comes from downstairs. I turn around only to be consumed by darkness.

Norman's p.o.v

I laugh. I got him. I finally got him. I look down at the unconscious man before me. He has on a dapper suit and his wavy hair falls into his eyes.

I smirk, my how beautiful you are. I could have some blood right now, but we will have our fun later.

John's p.o.v

It's been an hour or so since we stopped our writing sessions. Ringo and George decide to cuddle and read on the couch while me and Paul decide to find something on the telly. 

"Ritch, have you ever tried healing yourself?" George says. We all look at the pair. "Huh?" "Have you ever, y'know, try healing yourself? Y'know when you feel a pain in your belly or something." Ringo looks down, "No, I never really thought about." 

"Is it even possible?" Paul ask. George shrugs, "I don't know, I was just wondering because he can heal other stuff like plants and animals, and since he's still half human, he doesn't really heal like normal vampires." 

"It wouldn't hurt to try." I say going over to the pair. "Okay, but how will he do it?" Paul says following in tow. "Well he's been having cramps come and go, hopefully we can get one to come and see what happens." "Yes because those are so pleasurable." Richard groans. "Sorry." George grins sheepishly.

"Okay, well how are we gonna make that happen?" "Well normally it's when he's walking or standing for a long time." "Or I can just use magic." I say with a sly grin on my face.

"Yeah, cause I trust you." Ringo snorts. "I think it's best if I let it happen naturally and not with you and your chemistry set." George and Paul snicker. 

"Fine do whatever you want, but when you need me, I'm going to be too busy with my chemistry set." I joke.

After a while of laughing, Ringo finally gets a cramp on his side (from laughing too hard). He hisses out in pain and we all surround him. "Okay this is your chance Ritchie, just put your hand here and try your best!" George says, putting Ringo's hand on his side.

After a minute, we finally see a blue aura emit from his fingers. "It's working! I feel so much better!" He says looking up with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh I knew you could do it Ritchie!" George says wrapping his arms around him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!

Paul's pov

We're in the kitchen drinking some tea, or at least me and John, we have another hour until Brian comes over, and the house is a mess. There's paper on the coffee table, fur everywhere, breaker's full of (unfinished) potions, and dishes in the sink. Well what did you expect? It's a house full of 4 grown men, more like toddlers, 2 vampires, a wizard, and shape shifter. It's bound to be messy.

"John luv, do you think you can clean up the place?" I ask crinkling my nose. He looks up from his paper and takes in his surroundings, "Christ, why didn't you tell me earlier? It looks like a pig sty!"

He takes out his wand, and with a flick, everything immediately starts going in it's place. Water starts running and a sponge starts scrubbing the dishes, paper starts straighting up, and a hoover starts cleaning the fur. 

It's mesmerizing with everything basically dancing in front of my eyes. Ringo and George seem to think so too, as they watch in amusement at every going in it's place.

John just goes back to the paper he was reading. When everything is in order, the cupboards close and the little "show" was over. "Johnny, that was amazing!" I say, going over behind him and rest my forearms on his shoulders. "Eh, nothing special. Just a little cleaning up." I giggle and kiss his cheek.

I glance at the clock, 10 till. I sigh and rub my forehead. Where is he? I pace back and forth, Brian was supposed to be here by now. Even though Brian's supposed to be here at 5, he always come at least 15 minutes before.

"Jesus Paul, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy!" George says. "M'sorry. It's just, Eppy should have been here by now!" I say sitting down. "Paulie calm down." John say going behind me and starts massaging my shoulders. "Just give him until 5, and if he doesn't show up, then we'll go visit him." John say, trying to reassure me.

"Who knows, maybe he got stuck in traffic?" "He doesn't live that far, Rings. If that was the case, he could've just walked here." John says. "What if something happened to him? What if he got in an accident or worse?" I say, starting to hyperventilate. 

"Paul calm down! Here, let's go to his house and see if he's there." John says grabbing my arm and standing up. "Okay." I say, my voice shakey. 

We all start getting our shoes on and stand in a circle. "Ready?" John says, getting out his wand. We all nod our heads and teleport to Brian's house.

John's p.o.v

I knock on the door, but there's no answer. "Huh, maybe he already left?" George says more like a question than a statement. 

"No, his car's still in the driveway." Paul points out. We all look at each other with a little panic. 

Again, I knock on the door, more frantically. Still no answer. I notice the door is unlock and barge in through the door.

"Brian?" We all yell out looking for him. Everything is in order and there's not a speck of dust.

Individually, we all start looking downstairs. From the study, to a little bar, we all look for our manager.

Panic starts to rise in all of us after there's no sign of him.

"Lads, let's check upstairs." Paul says already making his way up.

We get upstairs and notice all the doors closed in the long, dimly lit hallway. There's no light coming from any of them.

"Let's stick together and open all the doors at once." Ringo says moving closer to us. 

We all nod and one by one we start opening the doors, starting with a little closet.

We slowly start making our way down the hallway, from the guest room to the bathroom.

We finally get to the last door. There's no light coming from inside. My stomach starts doing summersaults and I bite my lip.

We hold our breath as I slowly turn the knob. 

Inside is a man with a crazed look on his face and the lifeless body of someone.. our manager.

George's p.o.v

We all step inside to see what's in there. There's Norman standing there with his mouth inches away from Brian's jugular.

"Brian!" We all tell running towards them, but before we can take two steps, a force pushes us back.

"You're not going anywhere unless you want me to kill him!" He says bringing his mouth closer, bearing his fangs.

Scared, we all huddle together. Oh Brian. What are we going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the newest chapter I posted so the new chapters are gonna take a while.
> 
> Thankfully, the story is almost done, and I'm working on new stories!


End file.
